The Eagles
by Hena
Summary: Max is a leader of a Gang in her town. There are 5 major gangs that rule it. Fang is the leader of "The Flock." Max has two lives one at school and at home, and one with her gang. What happens when a gang leader transfers to her school? FAX/NIGGY T PLUS
1. The Eagles

MAX POV:

"Max," Iggy stated snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, "I said coming into focus.

It was a Sunday night which meant that _my _gang and I had a date with The Flock.

You see in our town there are about five major gangs; The Flock, The Warriors, Vipers, Bloods, and last but certainly not least my gang: The Eagles.

As in most cases, it was uncommon for girls to be gang leaders or in gangs at all. If they were they were probably 'the sluts,' as what I call them. Many at first didn't believe that I could possibly be a worthy street fighter for the position of a gang leader, but I proved myself worthy of that title when I outclassed six guys. I also find it sexist that girls aren't in gangs at all here. Guys and their stupid terestorone. Besides that I'm pretty happy with my title as a gang leader. However unlike other gang leaders, I have something to hide. My other life.

"Max we need to go over fighting tactics." Iggy sluggishly took out his cell phone out of his baggy jeans and in a quick second had the whole 'family' know who we were up against tonight and where we were going to meet. Sometimes I call my gang my family, because that's exactly what they are. We protect each other, we help each other, and sometimes tutor each other. One big happy family, and that's the way I like to keep it.

"Since we are going up against our worst enemy," Iggy smiled as we headed toward his garage," should we use our heavy duty equipment?"

"We are definitely not going to cheat! My gang will not cheat! If we are going to win we win fair." I punched Iggy in the shoulder for even thinking about it. Iggy chuckled and put in a 'secret' code in his keypad, and his garage opened revealing two motorcycles.

Cheating is definitely not okay and using "heavy duty equipment" that's out of the picture. I would have kicked Iggy out of the gang even though I knew he was joking. Something always stops me. He is 2nd in command and I love him like a sister. Also, I truthfully would feel lonely without him.

"Ouch Max, calm down I'm saving that arm for later," he winced rubbing his arm dramatically. I rolled my eyes and tossed him his purple helmet. I got onto my black motorcycle as Iggy got onto his own gray one. We shared a look before we zoomed out of his garage. Iggy almost forgot to close it, but I pushed the button on the electric opener/closer. It does come in handy. We began driving to our favorite gang meet up spot at the "Andreason's Bar & Club."

Not anyone one except Iggy truly knew everything about my other side. It only came out when I was at school or at home and it was used so that my fragile single mom wouldn't know I was in a gang. Or even worse that I was a gang leader. If she knew she would freak out, blame herself for my 'bad' choices, and maybe have a heart attack and die.

Everyone at school thought of me as a nice easy going girl who is fun to be around and is absolutely _normal_. You could say I am pretty popular, and even my "boyfriend" Sam makes me seem a little bit above normal, which is really the only thing he is useful for. I don't really love Sam and I know it's horrible for me to use him like that, but what can I do, I don't want anyone to find out.

You are probably wondering why no one at school has noticed any similarities between the leader of the Eagles and me; let's just tons of icky make up to cover my scars. Maybe a sophisticated hairdo, exceptionally different clothes and style. It's basically what I feel like changing, which is most of the time nothing, but hey, I can't go to school looking all roughed up.

"Today is like any other day," I looked around at the faces of each gang members. Many had noticeable scars on their faces, and were on the taller side of the height range. A couple of them made a promise never to cut their hair until our gang is feared by each and every junior gang in L.A. I'm not stupid enough to get involved with any legit gangs because of all the killings. Cover would be utterly blown.

"The Flock is just like any other gang we went up against," I sighed looking at Iggy tense up.

"We need to beat them this time, their leader, must fall to his knees and kiss the floor we walk on for we are the Eagles and this is our territory," I gave a quick fist pump like I saw so many times on T.V.

Everyone in the room began pounding on the tables and chanting; EAGLES! EAGLES! EAGLES!

I quieted them with the motion of my hand, but I had to say that put a smile on my face to see them this enthusiastic.

"Let's roll," I smirked.

It didn't take us long to get to chosen place for our fight. It was in a deserted alley far away from the police station and you can imagine why this was the best place for it. There were some passerby's, but none that looked like they would call the police if they heard us fighting.

The Flock was waiting for us there. Through my helmet I could see at least twelve guys huddling close together. I quickly calculated that in my head. I only brought ten people with me, so if they only have twelve people… I stopped myself from getting to into it, because if I start to get technical then my mind would be on it throughout the whole fight.

We finally reached the end of the alleyway and I pulled to a halt in front of our foes.

"Max, you finally joined us," snickered a menacing voice. _Fang._

"Fang, it's been a long time," I played along taking off my helmet and placing it on my motorcycle.  
"To long, I almost miss your company," he chuckled to himself as he stepped closer.

"Let's cut the crap and get this over with," I smiled pulling on my leather fingerless gloves.

Fang was what _you_ probably called hot or gorgeous or even sexy, and all that. Girls probably die over his natural black hair and his emo look, but I for one thought it looked kind of plain. Even though he was taller than me at a standing 6' 2" he was nothing special.

I promptly jumped off my bike kicking the kick stand up. My gang followed suit, and we were ready to open a can of whop ass.

If you haven't noticed by now, Fang is the gang leader of The Flock.

Without warning Fang came speeding at me and threw a quick punch. I barely dodged it missing my face by an inch, and I reflexively threw a punch that was meant to go for his nose, but missed and hit him on the cheek. He inwardly grunted at me and back lashed me making me go off balance and knocking me off my feet. In the few seconds as I fell I quickly looked around my gang members all were one against one, only the more experienced fighters had two people on them. Good.

I skillfully snapped back up to my feet missing Fang's dropkick to my face by mere seconds. To counter his attack I wound back my fist and tried to drive it into his stomach. He unthinkingly caught my 'flaming bullet' and struggled to hold me back. I observed that his hand wasn't securely around my wrist, I somehow managed to get my arms around his head to put him in a headlock.

"Who's your momma," I teased putting more pressure on his head.

"You definitely aren't," he managed to choke out before he elbowed me on the side causing me to loosen my death grip on his head. He then swiped one of his feet making me double over, again. He suddenly was on top of me with a knife.

"Are you really going to cheat Fang," I look at him with hatred in my eyes as I tried to squirm free of his hold. Yes, I was a bit nervous, because who knew? Fang could be unstable and try to actually kill me.

"Nah, you kept your tag on your clothes and it was bugging me," he laughed and cut off the tag. I rolled my eyes. He thinks this is all just a joke.

I tried shoving him off but it didn't work. _Oh great._

"Max give up you lost," he nodded looking around. All his men had my men in arm locks or other positions, save for Iggy who was running toward me until three of Fang's men got to him.

"I know life's not fair, but you have more men and women; well not women; then I do."

"So you give up?" he asked still on top of me with a lopsided grin.

"Do I have any other choice," I cursed. I hated surrendering. No, I dreaded it.

"Well…there is one thing," he smirked.

"Whatever it is as long as I don't have to surrender," I hated getting wrapped up on someone's finger, but we couldn't take another loss from The Flock.

"Hmm..Actually there is nothing," he said smiling slyly.


	2. Mothers

**Just felt like writing instead of crying. Sad things happen in Life and we need to find a way to let go of the emotions.**

Right as he said that I found an opening and managed to get him off of me.

"You know I always said your ignorance was always going to get the best of you," I laughed as I pinned him to the ground. His gang members started cussing and letting go of their captives, foolishly thinking that they could take me down. I quickly dodged the first of the punches until a certain someone *cough*Fang *cough* grabbed a hold of my foot bringing me tumbling down to the concrete scraping my knees. _SHIT! _Won't be able to wear that skirt tomorrow. WTF was I really thinking of the skirt I wasn't going to be able to wear. Shame on me. So like I was saying I was on the floor, struggling to get up with punches hitting my stomach and shoulders when we heard it.

Police Sirens. Everyone froze for about three seconds, just letting the idea sink in.

"Fuck," Iggy, Fang , and me said at the same time.

"Who called the police this is a no po zone!" I yelled accusingly, and took the chance to get off the rocky ground. I just noticed that Fang was already on his feet from the time I he pulled me down, and was the one who was kicking me in the stomach. I gave a fierce stare in his direction, but I had to admit he had pretty fast reflexes.

"Who cares we gotta get out of here," Iggy looked slightly worried as he turned to his motorcycle. I looked back at Fang giving him one last evil glare as I grabbed my black motor helmet and threw my leg over my bike.

"You think I did it, Max really?" he countered getting on his motorcycle and telling his gang to scatter," I was with you the whole time, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Whatever." Putting my hands on the handle bars I gave a little squeeze on the gas trigger, which made my bike make the most satisfying sound. _Vroom Vroom!_ I quickly added to my blunt statement," This fight isn't yet over."

He laughed, flipped me off and rode away and we followed soon after.

The police never have caught us and lets keep it that way.

* * *

The next morning, while getting ready for another dreadful day at school, my mom abruptly opens the door.

"Honey, look what I bought yesterday while you were at Sam's," she set down two HUGE bags. _This isn't going to end well_.

"Well aren't you going to look at it?"


	3. Westy the leader of the Vipers?

**Sorry for the shortness last chapter… I wasn't really in the mood to write. Well I was, but not entirely. I'll try to write a longer chapter this time, but as you probably know I don't stay focused for long.**

"Mom, please, I'll do that later I need to get ready quickly, Sam's going to be here any moment," I pleaded gently pushing her out of my room and into the hall," And don't you have a shift at the hospital in twenty minutes?"

Quick FYI: I nicknamed myself Cami, because people would be suspicious if I had the same name as the Almighty Gang leader of the Eagles :]. Only my mom has a habit of still calling me Max, luckily for me and her she doesn't know one thing about the gangs here.

"You've got a point Maxy, but I want to be there more for you. Ever since your father lef-." I cut her off, "Mom, you are always there for me dad is an asshole for leaving us!"

"MAX! Don't you ever say those crude words," her eyebrows were raised in astonishment. "Mom, you know it's true, ah I don't have time for this," I quickly changed even though my mom was still there looking disappointedly at me. "Go get ready mom your boss won't be pleased with you if your late again." She sighed and quietly left.

I know your probably thinking I'm a bitch to my mom, but she needs to stop thinking that dad is some sort of fricken angel. Just as I finished the thought I heard a car beep. _Sam._

On the way to school in Sam's new silver Honda, I realized I really hate cars. They don't give you any freedom. No wind in your hair, no buzz of real danger, nada.

"Cami, what are you thinking about," asked a bewildered Sam when we reached a stoplight.

"You," Lying is not nice, but shit who said I was?

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?" He questioned putting his hand on my thigh. _No, No, and no. Get your dirty ass hand back where it belongs._

"Every second of the day," God, someone pay me a million bucks for saying this crap.

"I'm thinking about you and me tonight in my car…" he said drifting off to make me wonder which didn't work. _Perv_.

"Sam, we are not going to do it in your car, we are not going to do it until I want to," _Which is never_ I confided.

"Cami, you are no fun," We finally pulled into the high school parking lot, what felt like I million years since I left my house.

"Bye," I said leaving him in the dust without a kiss goodbye. _Why can't I just ride to school with Iggy? That's right people would be fucking SUSPICIOUS that a girl like me was hanging out with a beta gang leader. My life is possibly on the verge of breaking._

And it did break at the last period of the day. The beginning of my day was actually quite normal. People asking me what I did with Sam over the weekend, what movies did I see with Sam, what parties I went to with Sam? Did they think my life revolved around a guy like him?

Sam was like any teenage guy, right? Wrong, he is the most wanted teenage guy. That's why I'm put through this mess. He wouldn't stop following me around until I gave him a chance, and if he kept that up id be found out.

So like I was saying I was minding my own business during the last period of the day when Mrs. Barnett said," Class I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our new scholar, Weston." Everyone gasped and I knew things took a turn for the worst.

I slowly look up hoping it's not the Weston I know, but of course everything has to turn out horrible for me.

Weston is the gang leader of the Vipers, and everyone knows it. People might say "Really are you sure?" because he doesn't really look the part with his blonde shaggy hair and his blue eyes, but heck who does. Definitely not me at least not right now, I hope.

And guess who happens to have to only freaking open seat next to them. Your right, Moi.

"Weston go ahead and take a seat by Cami," Mrs. Barnett said with a smile. I thought I almost heard her say," I hope her influence will rub off on you."

Trying not to freak out I took out my phone and texted Iggy and asked if he knew, and if he did know why didn't he warn me.

Weston took his seat and looked around when he saw me he stared. Then he quickly moved his head in the other direction.

_Did he realize it's me? At least act normal, Max…Do something so he doesn't think you're hiding anything. _

"Hey, I'm Cami," I nodded in his direction and looking in his clear blue eyes. _I'm getting really descriptive here, tone it down Max. Hormones or not tone it down!!_

"Westy," he announced so I could only hear him. That is odd because he only lets his closest friends and other gang leaders call him that. He probably knows. Shit!

"So Westy, what brings you here," I asked skeptically.

"Moved to a different part of town, and why am I telling you this?" he smirked," It's like 20 Questions, but for nothing."

"Well we could play that if you want?" I countered regretting it once it left my mouth.

"CAMI! WESTON! Pay attention this is going to help you in the future blah blah blah," snapped Mrs. Barnett.

We kept quiet until work time started and then he informed me that I look like someone he knows but in a more refine state.

I laughed, but in my head I was thinking dumbass, DUMBASS, freaking idiot.

"Who is it?"

"Haha, my first love." He said all dreamingly. _Oh, really._

"Really?"

"Nope, I'm just joking. Her name was Max and I hated her guts," he retorted. _Well, then._

"Aren't you suppose to be some tough guy, but your acting all nice to me, why is that."

"Because, I want to make things right with Max because last time I whooped her ass, and she got pissed that I had bragging rights," he laughed," and you look like her so that counts right?"

"Wait, Max is a gang leader?" I remarked trying to act like a blonde. Well it wasn't that hard seeing that I am one.

"You're not street smart are you?" he chuckled while he explained the five gangs while I was thinking yadayadayada…heard this all before.

**I'll finish this soon…Raise of hands who likes Weston? I don't, at least in real life haha. He's a douche bag :] Okay well ReViEW review, REVIEW, Review. PLZ!!!!!! Oh and I need guy names for the other Gang leaders :]. Don't worry there is probably and most likely going to be some FAX in the next couple of chapters. Maybe.**


	4. WTF is wrong with my life

**Hey guys sorry for the long update. That's why I wrote a long chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friends that edited it for me or told me what to edit :] Camimae707, and Zebeoro. Sorry if punctuation is a problem don't have time to check it. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Song: Move by Thousand Foot Krutch :]**

* * *

Westy or Weston or whatever you want to call him was actually a nice guy. The only thing I use to know about him or used to care about was his fighting techniques, but since the first day he came to Brenton High school everything changed. After the first day, I knew I had to watch my mouth, but something about him made me want to spill all my crap that been piling on me onto him. I know Iggy is always there for me and I'm fine with that , but the thought of someone new, someone who was my enemy in my other life, someone who could be dangerous made me feel right at home (not really at home though). Westy was someone who I would've been close friends with if for not the fact that he was my rival. So on with the story:

There is only one guy at my school who I can stand that isn't in a gang, or even knows anything about a gun and drop kicks. The thing is he is Sam's best friend and usually I don't get to talk to him that much because Sam has this jealousy thing going on. He isn't anything like what you guys are thinking and he really is only Sam's best friend to make Sam look "hotter" than he already is. At least that is what my "friends" tell me. I bet none of them even tried to talk to him, but I have. I don't like him as a boyfriend or anything, but genuinely as a friend and someone who isn't out of this world like many are at this school. Derek is one of the most caring guys I know who actually tells me to dump Sam's sorry ass when I complain about it to him. Weird right? Well, we were walking to our next class together, when Sam comes up and puts his arm on my shoulder and wrapped me like a bear protecting his property He smiled sweetly at me,"Hey."

"Hey, Sam." I pry away from his bear hug and continued to talk to Derek when his hazel eyes looked away from mine and at Sam. "Fine I'm leaving," he announces starting to walk in a different direction then Sam and I. I quickly glance at Sam and he had this expression that vibes "Go AWAY I want some alone time." I slapped away Sam's reluctant arm off my shoulder and called for Derek to come back. "Naw, its okay," he responded with a shake of his brown hair, probably trying to be a good friend. He wasn't being a good friend, at least to me, because he knew how much I hated being alone with Sam. "We weren't done with our conversation," I fretted desperately trying to persuade him back so I could spare another long conversation with Sam.

Derek's eyes meandered back for a second and then was about to reply when Sam cut him off," Jeez, Cami let the guy be. If he doesn't want to talk right now he doesn't want to talk." I could tell that Sam was getting jealous and probably Derek could tell too because with that he was gone.

I am a really bad girlfriend, but who is to blame me. A guy who is always trying to touch you in some way shape or form 24/7 is just too clingy. And that is exactly what Sam is... to clingy.

I didn't talk to Derek for a couple of weeks after that until, he bought me chocolate chip cookies and my_ favorite_ kind of chocolate chip cookies. Just to let you know Maximum Ride is a sucker for chocolate chip cookies, but will never accept them as a valentine gift or a gift from a person that likes her. Just an FYI if you ever decide to send me some. Only friend cookies or apology cookies are accepted because there IS a difference, and I don't like to feel like I owe the person something. The thing with Derek is that he always seems to find out things about you, and it kind of surprised me only because Iggy was the only one who knew my weakness for them. Luckily he didn't know the one thing that really mattered, or maybe he did.

It was on the way home, I was driving in Sam's car. That is the one thing I like about him he lets me drive, when I saw Westy hanging out with some people in his gang. I was tempted to follow them, and see where they went, for you know "Gang" purposes only, but then I thankfully remembered Sam was in the car. He would find it weird that I'm stalking the new kid, who supposedly is a gang leader.

Westy was being the same jerk he always is every class I have with him. The same stupid smile pasted onto his lips as if it was the easiest thing to do. Being happy I mean. People still eyed me suspiciously when they saw me talk to him, but I cover it up being a WEB member (Where Everybody Belongs), because that's what WEB does. It helps new kids fit in.

"Iggy, you know Westy?" Iggy and I were on our way to another gang meeting, but we decided to take it the old fashion way by walking.

"Duh, Max. And Westy? Really, are you calling him that," he quipped looking serious, though jokingly, "What's up with you lately, it's seems that you and Westy are getting cozy."

"Iggy shut it, it's not like that at all, and I was just wondering if we'll be facing him sometime soon."

"Well, it's up to you Max or should I say Cami," he said chuckling about my girlish name.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder,"Fuck off, I don't see you getting along with anyone at school."

The bells of the Andreason Bar & Club ring as we walk in. The owner Dave Andreason and also my "Dad," looked up from cleaning his polished counters and smiled. "Regular today Max?"

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises, thanks Dad."

Dave liked me to call him my dad because he said that he had a daughter that looked just like me, but she died a couple years earlier. He didn't really know I was underage because of my fake I.D., and I don't think he wanted to find out, because he would miss me.

Iggy and I liked when the members of The Eagles were there with us, but we also liked it as much just with each other. It was a time where I could talk about both my worlds. Like how Sam was the most unbearable person ever, and how I could talk Westy into telling me about his gang hideout, and all the other gang leaders. Also about fulfilling the person my "friends" from school thought I was.

I sighed. A few days ago one of my friends, Nudge, forced me to Co-host this party with her. Let me just say that Nudge is a person of extreme partying and she doesn't take it easy. It's all serious for her and when I asked her what was the occasion of the party she answered," Just for fun." Wow, just wow. Through all the trechorous hours she forced upon me into a party just for fun. I told her off, I just lost my cool. When I finally sobered up from my anger she said," Jeezums Cami, it's not like I'm not excluding people out of the party." Does that why she thinks I'm screaming at her. "Oh fucking no, how many people did you invite?" I whimpered preparing myself. "You'll see," she said with one of her most known smiles.

"The more the merrier," I stated sarcastically.

"And that's why I'm going to the party Saturday night, she practically was going to kill me and then kill me again. Not like she could though," I told Iggy. He rolled his eyes and looked at me sympathetically, but then changed into a smirking face which made his blue eyes look mischievous.

"So you're telling me you, Maximum Ride, the leader of the Eagles is going to a party this weekend instead of fighting on the streets," he wide-eyed teased.

"And you know that Iggy, second in command of the Eagles, is going to keep this a secret or I'll beat the hell out of him," I warned even though I knew he wouldn't.

"You know what, I actually was invited. I can't wait to take pictures," he laughed. I looked menacingly at him.

Right then my "Dad" came over and gave us our drinks," You kids have fun, but not too much fun you understand," he glinted directly at Iggy. Dad was messing up the vibes, he was never good at that.

"Nasty...Gross Dad it's not like that between me and him. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS AND COWORKERS AND HE IS ABOUT TO GET HIS BUTT KICKED," Jeez, Dads, but I secretly liked it. Someone watching out for me and at least caring if I do something to mess up my life...except the gang he couldn't change my mind about the gang. After an hour of drinks and laughing I announced, "Well got to go," I said downing my drink and Iggy's drink," Mom's gonna worry." With that I slipped out of the bar right in time to hear Iggy yell at me for drinking his cup and leaving him there to pay. Woops. Feeling like a million bucks I began to walk home.

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

Click the button I know you want to :] And subscribe :]


	5. The Fight

A message from Camimae707:

**MUAH HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HENA'S OWNER CAMI! I WROTE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER SO LIKE IT OR GET HUNTEDED DOWN BY ME AND KILLED! (not an actually threat) SO HAH! oh yeah...Vampires have fangs so Fang=Vampy XD**

* * *

"So why are we waiting here for him to show up," I asked Iggy, as I leaned against a dumpster. It was a good thing it didn't smell of putrid rotten fish like it usually does.

"Because you know how he is," Iggy murmured.

We were waiting for Fang to finally show up, because he is suppose to figure out which one of our gangs called the cops. He was the one who fricken set up this "meeting," and he's late. Way to be on top of things.

"Okay I'm done waiting. Anyway Nudge needed to see me for pa-" I was thankfully cutoff by Mr. Late.

"Why are you guys here so early?" he smirked.

"Seriously man that isn't cool," stammered Iggy jumping to his feet.

"If you haven't noticed it's five o'clock and I have better things to do at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, so lets get this over with," I recoiled, cracking my knuckles.

"I like my women fiesty," he smiled at me.

"Well good thing I'm not yours." I exclaimed.

"Yeah good thing,"Iggy gagged," Because she's my bitch!'

Fang laughed hysterically while I glared at him.

"Uh...Iggy how many times do we have to go over this. Your my bitch," I claimed rightfully.

"Come'on Maxy can't take a joke," Fang backed up Iggy.

"It's Max to you,' I glared.

"Okay settle`down," said Blake, Fang's beta said.

Blake sometimes is "invisible," that's why I probably jumped a foot back when he spoke.

"Oh, you brought Gandhi with you," I taunted.

Blake pulled his red shoulder length hair into a short ponytail, while Fang was getting ready to speak. It's funny because Blake never loses his temper and that's what makes him so valuable to Fang. It's like they cancel each other out.

"Fang, I came here to do business not to have a tea-party, so shut the hell up," I whisked out with my hands crossed against my chest. Iggy solemnly looked at me and stretched his back and shoulders.

"Max, why do you have to be such a party-pooper?" clucked Fang annoyingly," Well anyway, why would my gang call the cops. We were on top." I ignored his perverted joke.

"You know why Fang, because every time we fight the cops are always called, and it's either your gang or your gang, or hmm... let me think...your gang."

"And they are always called 10 minutes into the fight," added Iggy loyally.

"So what are you guys Sherlock Holmes and Co?" said Blake while Fang gave a hint of a smile behind his own black hair.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad you noticed because lately all I see you guys doing is hanging around your Flock sluts," I countered gladly seeing the flames in Fang's eyes, but sadly seeing no reaction in Blake's.

"They are not sluts they are our girlfriends," Fang said proudly.

"Dude, do you not know the definition of a slut?" Iggy asked with a straight face.

"Oh, more than one. If you only had one I could have called you a man hoe," I added sarcastically.

"OKAY, SHUT THE FUCK UP," sniped Blake finally cracking," Your FUCKING getting off FUCKING topic."

I smiled . Okay I need to rephrase my beginning statement. Blake does lose his temper, but only sometimes, and you could say it is my goal in life to be the one to trigger it. I let out a quick laugh.

"If you guys don't want to admit you called the police then there is only one way to redeem your honor," I coaxed evilly," We need to do a 410."

I looked at Fang in a way that he understood 1 vs. 1. Me against him. Right now.

He looked at me and practically glared. The sun was over us casting shadows. It kind of looked like those old western movies when they show the peoples' eyes squinting to glare at each other. We didn't circle each other or anything because I for one find that kind of...stupid and pointless. If your going to fight then you might just get into it instead of waisting time like a bunch of pussy wimps.

I took a step forward and he did the same. I raised my eyebrows and looked as if I were about to threaten him but instead, threw my right fist at his jaw hearing a loud smack. Guess I caught him off guard.

Fang's left foot tumbled back an inch or two but then he regained composure. He spit down getting oh so close to my shoe,and very swiftly threw a punch at my stomach making me wheeze and kick his knee- - - hard. I heard a crack and his eyes widened a tiny tiny bit. He kicked my shin and I felt a bit of pain making that made me want to take weight off of it. He took this moment of my stupid non- focus- ness and threw a hard slice of his hand where my neck and collar bone met. I felt pain string from my ear to my shoulder and I took a quick step forward to try and rebound.

He threw a punch at my ribs, but I blocked it and hit him hard in the neck.

I threw another hard punch at his nose and heard a CRACK!

He took a look into my eyes- - - for once not full of hate or anger- - - and his expression softened. But this is Fang we're talking about so it didn't soften much.

He gasped for air from his hurt neck as blood trickled down his nose. (Note to self- - - try not to block off airways when fighting.)

"What Maxy, trying to get rid of me permanatly?" Fang questioned coughing a bit. I gave him a second to breathe a bit since, you know, i didn't really want to kill him. I'm no murderer.

No, but thanks for the idea," I said with a smile. Then he kicked me in the stomach with most of his strength. I doubled over and fell on my hands.

He kicked again but this time a little lower. About where the Uterus is. In case you didn't know, having that little present ever month hurts. so imagine being kicked where it already hurts a lot. Imagine if you can, how pissed off a girl might be after an insenitive guy does that.

I winced a bit in pain and saw his foot in my reach. I quickly grabbed it and pulled. He collapsed on his back with a hard THWACK and I said, "What Vampy, tryin to make me unable to get knocked up? " I stood and saw him look puzzled. I sighed and went to kick him...where it counts. Then I pointed to where he kicked me and made a 'Duh!' face. His mouth opened a bit but he closed it quickly. I kicked him in the side. Boys are useless.

He turned on his opposite side and I leaned down and punched him in the shoulder. It didn't really seem to do much when I punched him in the same spot again, but harder.

I quickly got down and strattled his waist. I punched his jaw again and he grabbed my

hair and pulled. Ripping some out I might add. Fang pulled my face dangerously close to his, "You know, I could get used to this position."

That's it.

I pushed my head down and bit him on the neck.

"Ow fuck! Did you just bite me?" he shouted. His words were a bit slured since his lip was bleeding and beginning to swell.

"Want me to again, or have you had enough crap beaten out of you for one day? " I asked sounding sincere

He slammed a fist down on my back. I rolled my eyes pretending like it didn't hurt at all.

I stood and walked back to Iggy, stepping on Fangs toes on the way.

Ow fuck! Did you just bite me?" he shouted. His words were a bit slured since his lip was bleeding and beginning to swell.

"Want me to again, or have you had enough crap beaten out of you for one day? " I asked sounding sincereHe slammed a fist down on my back. I rolled my eyes pretending like it didn't hurt at all.

I stood and walked back to Iggy, stepping on Fangs toes on the way.

"And you call me the vampire," he murmured rubbing his neck and looking at his fingers finding a small trace of blood.

"Well I guess that went well. Remind me never to get you pissed off kay? " Iggy said. Iggy had one hundred dollars in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?"

"No where," he answered looking back at Blake. I rolled my eyes.

Blake called my name and I turned around. He flipped me the bird and I laughed. No wonder Fang didn't make it a two on two. He'd lose for sure.

I smiled and we both walked away leaving Blake and Fang to drown in their failure.

* * *

Message from Hena:

**Well thanks guys for reading it! Don't forget to subscribe and review and tell all your friends. Bleh. I'm sorry if this format looks weird. My old Microsoft Word thingy doesn't work so I used WordPad. Also check Camimae707's profile which can be found if you click on my profile. Look under favorite authors. Cami made the fight seen and I added parts to it well gtg. Parents are home!**

**REVIEW**


	6. Lolipops, Bullies, and Iggy

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for not updating!**! **Oh, and also my friend is writing this story that's really good, and she didn't want me to do this, but I'm sending you guys her way. Shhh…Don't tell her.**

**Summary: Max and Ella are going to a new school but there's something  
different about this one. They meet new people, make new friends. I think you  
know who. Oh and I'm not making Lissa bad but Brigid on the other hand...  
Rated T because I'm /Eggy!:**

**It's really good, like I already said.**

**Well here is the next chapter to The Eagles:**

Iggy POV: School four days after the fight; Lunch:

I turned up my I-pod to max volume. I was happily lying down on the school's new grass turf, looking up at the sky, and listening to You and I by Anarbor** (A/N. I love this song)** when this week's fight popped into my head.

I let out a small smile when I consequently remembered the huge satisfying crack I heard when Max's fist rammed into Fang's nose.

At the time I had told Blake that he should go and get the ice, because that was some punch.

Blake in respond had a hint of a glare in his eyes when he stated," Let's see whose going to be needing the ice."

It was then when Fang finally got a punch at Max, and how she basically acted as if it was nothing. I had to reprimand myself that Max_ is_n't and probably will never be one of those girls who cry when they get a punch to their shoulder.

She is strong, confident, independent, and last but not least my boss, so she could kick my ass. Which kind of sucks, because it has happened before, that one time I snuck up on her, and she punched me in the face by accident. Hey, it was a surprise birthday party.

Another known fact about Max, she hates surprises. So if you're planning to surprise her, plan to break your nose.

That's when I startedpulling pranks, every once in a while to give the love back to Max, like with that pie to the face incident. Let's pretend I didn't say that (she still doesn't know it was me).

Anyway, back to the fight, something inside me turned dangerously when Fang grabbed Max's hair and pulled her a hair width apart from to his face. It felt as if an undying fire was going off in my head.

In that instant I wanted to throttle Fang until he choked on his last breathe of air, guess my brother instincts were on super alert. The only thing that kept me glued next to Blake and not running towards Max was that she would have been yelling at me for five hours straight and the hundred dollars I would lose on the bet I made.

**(End of Flashback)**  
I propped myself up on my elbow and saw Max with her friend Nudge a mocha colored girl with dark brown volumed hair sticking up everywhere.

It looked as if Nudge was talking Max's ear off. I gave a vivid smirk when Max looked my way and she stuck her tongue out at me. If I didn't know Max since I was five I wouldn't of seen through her 'Cami' act. I actually think its funny how she hides it under her v neck shirt, and jean skirt. Ha-ha there is the queen of The Eagles, if only I could use this as black mail.

12 years ago is when I met the 'nice' little Max. Our car had pulled into our new pristine cut neighborhood, exactly like the ones you see in the movies. I was tamer then I am now, I know hard to believe, right?

I was raised by a single father who basically was a work-a-holic at an insurance firm called Institute for Higher Living. That's basically all I knew about his work. Oh, and that he always has late night, early morning, central afternoon meetings or something which equals never home. I used to have a nanny, Anne Walker, but after the burning kitchen incident, dad fired her. Humph...She was mean, boring, 'learn your manners,' and she wouldn't let me cook, so sabotage seemed to work nicely. One thing is for sure she was definitely no Mary Poppins.

Then my grandma came to take care of me. She would tell me things about myself, like that I got my height and strawberry blonde hair from my dad, and my violet-blue eyes and pale skin color from my mom. She also told me that I was what you called a 'love child' since my parents had me in their senior year at high school.

My own thought was that my mom saw having a baby was too much for my her because she left my dad a year after I was born. My grandma was basically the only role model/parent figure I had. She was the one who was reading me stories at night and getting me ready for school; something my parents should be doing. She was the light ... I'm getting way to dramatic so to simple it up, she was there for me, and then she died.

The doctor said it was quick and painless, just like drifting away in your sleep, but all I could think was how she could leave me. My dad took a day off to attend her funeral, and I sat dazed to shocked to talk, eat, and even sleep. Her death changed something in me, forever, because I _trusted_ her and she left me.

I forgive my grandma now for leaving me, because I understand that it was unavoidable, and because it brought me a friendship that would last eternity. _I'm basically done with all the emotional stuff, so you can keep reading about how I met Max. _**(A.N. Get off your soap box Iggy and get on with your story! Geez)**

**(Flashback)  
**

It was the fourth of July and being one of those people who love fireworks and explosions and just overall anything that has to do with fire, I was out there first. I laid out my blanket and got out the stuff I cooked for my loner picnic, even though dad said he would come later (which he didn't), when I noticed a shadow overcastting the setting sunshine on my face. I looked up and saw a boy who looked about six years old with dark honey blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pretty tall, but I was pretty tall so that didn't mean anything.  
"Hey new kid," the mysterious boy said crossing his arms.

He looked about six years old with dark honey blonde hair and blue eyes.

Being a new kid I took in to account that I needed to make some friends, or at least a friend.

"Hi, I'm Iggy," I said standing up pulling out my hand forward.

He swatted my hand and pulled out his hand with a little wave.

"I'm Dylan, and I'm the leader of the kids around here," he said still having his hand out," And they pay me for protection."

"From who?" I asked looking around," Because I don't see anyone that could hurt me."

"From me you retard," he said shoving me to the floor. My palms were scrapped and butt hurt a bit.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" I said trying to keep calm. I dealt with these people back home in my old neighborhood. I learned that the easiest way to get rid of jerks is to stay calm.

"You were getting on my nerves, and I don't like people who do that!" he said back and picked up the lollipop that had fell out of my pocket when I hit the floor.

"Hey that's mine," I said reaching for it. A sudden kick to the stomach made me gasp for air and writhe in pain, but I acted quickly and kicked him in the shin.

"OUCH!" said Dylan bouncing up on one leg just like in the cartoons.

I quickly got up and was about to take my lollipop back when he shoved me to the floor again.

Okay, this time I had enough.

I kicked him in the gut and he fell to the floor and we both were wrestling it out on the grass.

And, yes I do get worked up just because of a lollipop. Not only was it my last one, however it was my favorite flavor. Mexican Candy is always the best.

"DYLAN, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP TORMENTING EVERYONE!" said a venomous voice that nearly scared me to death and which sadly gave Dylan a chance to punch me, THWACK, in my face.

My eyes were starting to swell from one of Dylan's earlier blows, so I couldn't clearly make out the owner of the voice. I noticed though that she was definitely a girl whose hair was a dirty blonde color. She stood at about 4'5 inches, which was pretty, close to my 4' 9. She was wearing a gray hoodie and a pair of black sweats. It had nothing flashy like sparkles, or bedazzle. And for some reason she had authority over the 'king of the neighborhood'.

"Ahh, Max, why do you always have to ruin the fun," Dylan smiled as he got up from where I was laying and put his arm around Max. Back then I still thought girls had cooties, so I pretty much gagged.  
She glared at him picked up his hand and threw it off her shoulder," Just leave the new kid alone."

Then she helped me up and brought me to her house. We became instant friends. Her eyes the color of unbarfed chocolate became a regular sight everyday. I became less aware of my good boy appearance, because my dad wasn't there anyway to see it. My clothes became simpler, and only from the Element shop or Target. I usually let Max just buy my stuff because me and shopping don't go together.

Well, shopping and Max don't go together either, but she needs new clothes for her 'Cami' role. My strawberry hair was starting to grow and I actually liked the new length. You could say my life changed with Max in it. Especially since we didn't have any secrets between each other. We told each other about our parents and we became even closer. Sort of likethis.

I met her mom, Ms. Martinez, and she became a mother figure to me. The whole summer we blew up things in her backyard, and she also introduced me to some of her friends. Her chick friends. I smiled at the memory.  
That summer was probably the best summer ever. Except for Dylan.

Dylan, the poor chump he is, had this not so secret crush on Max, and thought the only way to show her was to act like a jerk to me.

How does that work? I have no idea.

That is one of my many reasons why I hated Dylan. He really needed his brain rewired if he thinks acting like an ass to his crushes best friend is going to impress Max.

It's not even funny how many he fell right into my pranks. Shocker gum. Ha!

Anyways, he would always follow her around and one day she got so tired of him, she challenged him to a fight. I was horrified, because I had never seen Max fight (Dead or Alive the video game does not count). I was standing far away watching, and regretting letting her do it, but I was scared back then, that if my dad heard I was fighting, he might make me move into my Aunt's house.

The battle was pretty quick and I cringed when Max got a bloody nose. She laughed, and said you should have seen the other guy.

The thing is I saw the whole fight from behind a dumpster. Damn I was so pathetic. Dylan did look pretty bad with his swollen eye and cut lip, but somehow his mouth still worked, because he swore his revenge.

Not long after, Dylan moved away, since his mom freaked when he saw her 'innocent' son all bruised up. From the talk around the gangs and a recent fight, I found out Dylan was up to better and greater things, now as in the present, he was the Gang Leader of The Warriors.  
He has taken over a gas station on our turf and Max loved that gas station, so I made an effort not to tell her, or all hell would break loose. My way of fixing the whole ordeal is just hooking us up with a hand in hand fight, with knives just in case. The Warriors were no pusses; their old gang leader was none other than the fierce Mr. Chu. Mr. Chu was really respected by all the gangs in L.A., until college took him to New York. Yeah, it's weird how he managed to get in.

Dylan probably, can never live up to his name. I'm saying probably because you hear of failure to success stories occasionally. If he ever did, I would personally write the tabloid.

In any case, since loser boy Dylan is leading the Warriors, this is definitely going to be a win. All I need to do was tell Max and what better way to do it with old fashion note passing. I quickly jotted down the details with my blue pen I gotten out of my backpack. When I finished, I capped the pen and threw it back into my backpack, and started to relieve all my stress.

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch, and I slowly got up to head over to Max. Passing notes takes careful planning by me. Since Sam and Derek were thankfully nowhere near her, and Nudge was barely paying attention, I made eye contact with Max from across the hall. She gave a slight nod, and as soon as she walked passed me, I bumped into her passing the note to her right hand.

"Watch where you're going!" I stammered giving her a glare. Her bubbly friend was all up in my face, when I said that.

"Maybe you should watch where you stumble, loser!" Nudge crossed her arms giving me a once over.

"Come 'on Nudge let's leave," Max cut in and started heading down the hall at rapid speed I knew she was dying to see what was in the note. But Nudge was faster; she grabbed Max's hand and pulled her back.

"We need to teach this gangster not to mess with us. Even though he is really tall, muscled, and deliciously handsome," Nudge drawled on. Max looked like she was about to lose her hearing. Ha-ha.

"I'd like to match a name with a face," I murmured trying to shut her up, and it seemed to work. I of course knew her name.

"I'm Nudge, and this," she said pointing to Max," is Cami." Nudge was really interesting, One second she was all pissed at me, and then she was 'complimenting' me, and finally being all friendly. I guess it's really easy to change the subject with her.

"Come 'on Nudge we are going to be late!" Max said trying to pull a non budging Nudge. I could tell Max was a bit worried about Nudge finding out about her secret.

"Live a little, Cami. Soooo, what's your name," Nudge said batting her eyes. Max rolled her eyes when she saw this.

"Iggy, but I bet you knew that," I gave her my signature smirky smile. This really seemed to annoy Max, which made me want to do it more.

"Oh, must of forgot," she joked while twirling a piece of her brown curly hair," Hey, Cami, do you think he knows?"

Max gave her the 'Oh God No!' face, but Nudge smiled at her.

"Hey, Cami and I are having this party this weekend, and I was wondering if I could count on you coming. Oh, and don't worry people from different schools are coming also. It's going to be sooo much fun! My parents are going to be out of town, and everyone who is anyone is going to go! You have to be there, maybe you can get, what's her name, oh yeah Max, to come. That would be awesome…" Nudge was going hyper speed talking at least according to Max. Until I said," Sure, you can look for me," and then I gave Max and Nudge a wink.

"Well, I'll see you there!" Nudge said grabbing Max's arm and dragging her away.

Ah, this is going to be fun. Torment Max while flirting with her hot friend. Life is so good.

**A.N. Okay I decided to respond to all my reviews from chapter 5:**

**Please REVIEW/SUSCRIBE :] Love you all!**

**Hena**


	7. The Party Part 1

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry this is late. I decided to make the party into three chapters, or maybe two. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, I will be replying to them at the bottom of this chapter :] Please tell me about where you think the story should go. Just want to hear your ideas, I already have an outline. If you want to see the dresses they are on my profile, or will shortly be on my profile. I love you guys :]**

The party was just starting. There were a few people milling around outside Nudge's house, some of which had finally mustered up the audacity to even come up the first steps to the porch.

You would understand when I say 'had the audacity' if you saw her house. I was hesitant the first time I came over. I usually go for homey and lived in. Nudge's house was sort of like a mansion, it had everything. Tennis courts, a basketball court, a swimming pool with a newly installed Jacuzzi, a sauna, and inside was something you would see on MTV Cribs. The house, or should I say mansion, was complete with a party room, game room, theater room, exercise room (I'd love to get my hands on that) and much more. All that good stuff.

Her parents were incredibly famous, which in some way freaked me out. Her mom was Jenny Lovell, you know the host of the Jenny Lovell show, and her dad, Reno Feys, was a prominent lawyer in the area.

I was still in my jeans and black sweater when Nudge came down her spiral staircase with pink curlers in her hair. I have no idea how she got those in her hair, and I don't ever want to find out. It looked like torture and knowing her I was about to get severely injured in T. Minus 5 minutes.

I can't believe I actually thought a sweater and jeans was going to get passed Nudge's perfection radar which always seems to go off when I'm around her. I knew right then as she stared at me that her internal radar was on high though I try to dress girly at school, apparently I don't always match (according to Nudge).

"Upstairs, NOW!" she practically yelled. I jumped a bit, mentally smacking myself in the head.

"I'm begg-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she hauled me back up the staircase and into her bedroom.

Only when Nudge thought I looked acceptable, I emerged from her closet a half an hour later. Of course Nudge picked out what I wore. .

Nudge was wearing a fuchsia dress, the shoulder straps dipping down in a scooped ruffled neckline, gathered in around the waist and radiating out in folds that ended mid thigh. I, on the other hand, wasn't quite so girly and had opted for a simpler black dress with thin straps that crossed over my back, the hem ending halfway above my knees. The part of the dress I was less comfortable with was the swooping V-neckline that was edged with studs, and to quote Nudge showed off my assets quite nicely. Right now I was really starting to wonder whether or not that was a good thing.

Oh, and the mockery of it all was that it still had the tag. _American Eagle_.

Yep, that's me.

**(Description courtesy of Psycho Chick 666) **

"Do I really have to go down there wearing this," I said desperately wanting to be in my own house sleeping in my bed. I was thinking this dress was too much for a party. The music was just starting to be played. Ah, the DJ has arrived.

"After all the time we spent planning on this, we should have been down there thirty minutes ago," She laughed, making me feel slightly comforted by the sound. She was putting the finishing touches in my hair, when my worries came out.

"Are you sure we should wear these short dresses, I mean aren't we over dressed?" If I'm going to this party I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Cami, don't worry...We should probably head down," she gave me a nervous smile," Don't want to keep the people waiting." I cracked a smile. Nudge nervous for a party. Never.

"Oh, because I was planning on ditching," I joked and she playfully slapped my arm. Or she might have really meant to slap me good, but I couldn't tell.

She gave me a death glare that said 'If you ditch this party I will personally kill you today,' and headed down the hallway towards the stairs.

I silently followed her down the hallway, but stopped at the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath.

_Come 'on Max, you've nearly killed a man before. You can do this party. You've done parties before," _myself conscious was telling me. I began my decent down the stairs.

I avoided making eye contact with anyone, on the contrary I could tell everyone's eyes where on us. On me. Oh, and Nudge was right, we were definitely not over dressed. The girls were in their party dresses and all the guys had it lucky. Just throw on a clean shirt and presto! Done. Sometimes I wish I was a guy.

For some reason I felt like this was prom or something.

"Where are the strobe lights?" I announced a little too loudly. As if I was God, the lights turned off and the strobe lights came on, blinking. I felt temporarily blinded, but when I got my vision back I noticed Nudge was already by the DJ requesting a song.

I knew it was her current favorite 'She said by Everfound.' Once the song started I was tempted to yell, 'Called it' out loud. Sudden impulses. Check. I'm officially going crazy.

People started dancing and I decided to greet the partiers to keep my mind off everything. Formality. Check.

**(Flashback)**

_"We are everybody!" _sang the radio in Nudge's shiny red Lexus. Nudge sang along as the harmony and backup singers like she always does.

"I love this song," she announced as if she hadn't said it for the fifth time since the song started.

"Oh, really I would have never guessed," I retorted miserably. She just looked at me, turned up the volume and sang louder.

Today was the day of the party, and after weeks of endless hours planning it I still wasn't thrilled of going. And the fact that we were hosting it meant that we needed to go straight to her house right when school came out to make sure everything was ready. At least that's what she keeps telling me when I say that the party didn't start till 8:00 P.M. and we all know that everyone comes late. _Ugh_.

So that's what we were doing. School had just ended five minutes ago and we were already on our way to Nudge's house.

All through school I remember inviting people as Nudge had instructed me to do. She told me to leave out the nerds and the geeks, her words not mine. I invited them anyway, because my favorite tech/ A++ buddy, Jacob, knew how to get the party started and I bet the others did too. He could have been the DJ. I already asked Nudge, she said 'no,' without a thought, but I told Jacob to bring his stuff anyway. Talk about rebellion.

Which was perhaps the reason why invited Westy, and also since I was on what you call robotic invite mode. I made myself believe that since he's new and everything he could take the chance to make some friends. But I decided I needed to keep a close eye on him; I can't let any secrets be revealed could I?

To make it worse Iggy is going to be there. It's not that I flat out hate the idea of Iggy coming to the party; it's that I'm kind of worried for Nudge's sake. Iggy loves to play around, which was why I gave him a black eye before. He doesn't get attached that easily and I thought it was because of his mom he never knew. After that I felt guilty about it and stopped sticking my nose in Iggy's business. I was amazed how my anger and worry came back now after three years.

Nudge is my best friend and I need to protect, but on the contrary Iggy's my best friend also. He doesn't get attached that easily. I hope Nudge, all joking aside, will be different for him.

Nudge despite the delay turned down the radio when a Miley Cyrus song came up," This is going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah yeah," I faked smiled and drank my soda.

"Just think about all the hotties that are coming," she daydreamed. I choked on my soda.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Woman!" I gagged.

"Cami, you need to get rid of Sam, so someone else can have him, cause he is smokin'" She said," Cause you know, I can tell when you don't really like a guy. I mean we've known each other for six years. "

For a second I couldn't believe she said that.

"No I like Sam," I couldn't let her think that she knows me inside and out even if she _has_ known me for six years. The thought of her knowing about the gang crossed my mind. I quickly pushed it aside. If she did know anything about the gang she wouldn't have been able to keep herself from asking questions.

"Oh come 'on Cami, don't tell me your not the least bit excited that Weston's coming," she smirked," Dangerous. Check. Hot. Check..."

I was tempted to jump out of the car if she didn't stop listing. Or maybe puke.

She saw me put a hand on the car door, and thankfully stopped listing.

"I don't know why you're not stoked, but I can tell you something. Iggy + Me = Amazing. Don't you think?" she asked sincerely hoping I'd give her advice.

When she said that, it made me think. I came up with Iggy + Nudge =?

"I don't know, but I think you shouldn't get too involved with him. He's a co-gang leader. And for the Eagles," I said hypocritically.

"Did I say anything about you and Weston being friends or maybe being something more once you dump Sam? No, can't you give me at least one moment to dream. Geez, Cami." I could feel the discontentment I caused her. It was weighing the already down me even downer. I could have said 'The emphasis on the word FRIENDS please,' but I decided to give her a break from my crappy mood.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I'm worried. I-I didn't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong," I hoped that sounded apologetic enough.

She looked unsure of what to say," Yeah."

I was talking to some kids from school, when I saw Sam and Derek walk in. I excused myself from the group and walked over there. The song had just changed to **Break your Little Heart by All Time Low,** ah love the sense of humor life has put on me.

"Hey guys, you still believe in coming fashionably late?" I gave Sam, ugh, my boyfriend a quick kiss and Derek a hug. I could sense the aroma of some fancy cologne on him. It, mark my words, smelled amazing. I could feel Sam's anxious eyes burning through me, so I let go of my hold on him.

"If I knew that you would look that hot, I would've come sooner babe," Sam smirked pulling me by his side. _What's with everyone pulling me everywhere? _

I grabbed some punch that was on the table behind us, hoping someone spiked it with alcohol.

Derek was wearing a black t-shirt with a tiny v-neck and a pair of jeans. He was the definition of easy dressed.

Sam on the other hand was a bit over the top according to me. But according to me everyone was a bit over the top. He had a fancier polo shirt (getting preppy on me. Aren't we?) and a pair of ripped jeans.

Humph! The rips weren't even made naturally. They were the fake designer rips.

Derek had been still and quiet ever since he walked in with Sam, which made me want him to talk to me even more.

"And Derek what's your excuse?" I joked knowing as the words left my mouth Sam was glaring at Derek. I then 'accidently' elbowed him in the gut with the excuse 'Here's some punch.' I passed him the cup I had drank from two minutes ago.

"Is it spiked with a love position?" Sam laughed his obnoxious laugh. I was inclined to roll my eyes, and say 'More like poison,' but stopped myself.

Derek saw this and looked extremely uncomfortable. I was about to reach out my hand to his when he muttered," I need to go to the bathroom."

I felt like punching Derek right then. I felt like punching everyone in the damn room. And I felt like drinking my stupid punch!

"You know what I need to go to the bathroom too," I fake smiled," I think I just saw Lissa; you should go talk to her. I'll be right back." As I said the words, I hoped for anything that I wouldn't have to talk to Sam for the rest of the party.

I followed the way Derek had left, but I was unfortunately halted halfway by Nudge.

"Have you seen Iggy? Oh, and we need more cups they're going like a California Wildfire **(A.N. Excuse my dry humor hahhahaha)**. There in the kitchen pantry the 6th shelf to the left of the door." Then she was gone, like, BAM!

Miraculously I spotted her over by the D.J. again. It was the beginning chords to **Undead by Hollywood Undead (A.N. Thank you Mai, for showing me this band) (P.S. If you decide to listen to this song and your parents are around wear headphones :]).**

I made my way past the few crowds of a bit tipsy kids, knowing that Derek doubtlessly didn't know where the bathroom was. That's when I saw Jacob with his gear, he had seen me first. I cocked a smile and waved him over.

"Hola Cami," he said doing a three sixty to get the whole impact of the house.

"I know, a lot to take in right? Nice shirt," I added pointing to the Camping logo on it.

Jacob was half white and half African American, and he was a little bit taller than me at 5'11. He had black hair that he said could either go straight or curly, but I thought it was a mix of both. Jacob and I go a respectable way back. He was the only outsider who knew something was up with me since he used to come over when Iggy was over and play video games till midnight. Even though I never told him my name was Max, I knew I could trust him.

"Yez, yez it is a nice shirt," he smirked. I laughed, and then I took his hand in mine, and led him towards the D.J. Sudden impulses again.

"Hey, Mr.," I squinted to read his neon name tag," Purple Hat, can my friend help you out there?"

Mr. Purple, that's his new name, looked unsure and a bit annoyed. Mr. Purple looked about twenty, and had probably gone to high school parties back in the day, so he was probably okay with all the drinking.

I could feel Jacob tense up a bit. I squeezed his hand, and did my perfect whine that I learned to master.

"Pleeaassee."

"Okay, but he can't get in my way," Mr. Purple threw up his hands clumsily hitting the streamers above him.

"You heard him, Jacob," I grinned evilly," Bring out the boys."

Jacob copied my grin and was gone for a second and then came back with his laptop.

"You ready?" He whispered about to press the left click button on his laptop, which was already connected to the speakers in a matter of milliseconds.

The D.J. looked puzzled at the sight of the two of us hovering over a laptop, and maybe a tad bit relieved.

"I was ready yesterday," I announced, knowing that he always wanted to D.J., but since he isn't much of a party thrower or goer, he never got the chance.

Dynamite by Taio Cruz chords had began to play. I hugged him and he loosened up a bit.

"I told you I'd let you be the D.J." I exclaimed.

Mr. Purple didn't look to happy though.

"Hey we're paying you, aren't we?" I knifed," Go enjoy the party."

The D.J. nodded his head and muttered something about mood swings, and teens as he left to the punch bowl.

"Okay I have to go take care of some unfinished business," I told Jacob, who was already getting swarmed by requests. Guessed they accepted him as the new D.J.

"You better come back though," he reasoned.

"Yep," I mused at the thought of him not even noticing if I came back, seeing all the other kids surrounding him.

I left the room and made my way down a hallway that I thought lead to the kitchen. Then turned back around, because I noticed that I had went the wrong way. It's easy to get lost. Finally after five wrong turns, I decided to just go back and ask Nudge where it was again. I had almost made it to where Nudge was dancing like a queen in the middle of a parade, I secretly loved how she can make anyway view her like that.

That's when I became aware of a staring presence behind me, and oddly I felt paranoid. Wouldn't you? I quickly turned around and saw Derek.

Second problem comes to me. Great! Looking at Derek's hard face he seemed annoyed. Annoyed? Why the hell is he annoyed, I should be the one annoyed.  
"You need to stop doing that," snapped Derek. I knew he was talking about "thing" that happened with Sam. Why is it such a big deal? I mean a hug, a joke, and a little torture to his "best friend" seemed harmless.  
"What? Talking to you. I think you and Sam are crazy. Sam for being possessive and," I thought for a second," himself. And you for being his slave."

I crossed my arms and glared straight into his eyes.  
"Cami...," Derek murmured seeking for the right words to say," I-I don't want to lose my friendship with Sam, my parents work for his parents and he gets whatever he wants. I can't be talking to you," He said the last part quietly as if he didn't trust himself to say it.

He left back to his permanent spot next Sam, who was skirted by girls, before I got the chance to say anything.

I shot him the bird knowing he saw it. _He is going to crack from Sam's grip on him and I'm going to be there to see it happened I_ promised myself.

**To ****Starstrukk by 3OH3****: Iggy definitely needs to learn a lesson :]**

**To ****Not Dumb. Dim Blonde****: Thank you so much! Sorry about not updating ASAP : ( I'll try next time.**

**To ****Dinomonsterer****: Thank you, I think I will keep writing.**

**To ****purplewing****: Cami is the name she uses at school and with friends who don't know her secret. Her mom calls her Max. Thank you for reviewing and clearing that up.**

**To ****BlackAthena****: Exactly :P**

**To ****Nikki Ride****: Love the name :] Thanks for reviewing it means a lot.**

**To ****Niggy-Fax6929****: I'll update sooner this time I promise (pinky swears)**

**To ****sapphire17choco****: Is this story safe to call the first gang story? I sure hope so **

**To ****The-Dark-Love-Writer****: Thanks I'm updating, I'm updating hold on a sec.**

**To ****Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister****: Your review just made my day. Como es tas? Thank you for reviewing**

**To ****dijah12****: It's a Weston with a P. I personally hate his guts. Thank you I needed the little push to keep writing. You were it ;]**

**To Everyone who read my story up to this point: I LUV YOU GUYS! THANKS AND KEEP READING.**

**Can I get 13 reviews por favor? I used Spanish too! Ha-ha.**

**Please tell me about where you think the story should go. Just want to hear your ideas, I already have an outline. **

**Subscribe if you wish :]**


	8. The Party Part 2

**Hey guys it took me three days. :] Thank Jacob, he kept on urging me to write the next chapter. Thank you to all those who subscribed, reviewed, and put me on their favs. It means a lot to me. I probably won't write as much now since school starts on the 25****th****. Wish me luck in High School :] Hey I didn't get a chance to reread it, I'm hoping spell check got everything, but I'll reread in the morning. Also I posted Max's/Nudge's Dresses on my profile.  
**

I am not usually the kind of girl who forgets things, but at that moment I forgot about the cups because Nudge was at my side in a flash, again. I'm usually used to her spy-like movements; however I let my guard down tonight. See I knew I shouldn't have come. Not only have I basically just lost a friend, but I also let my surprises barrier down. I involuntarily let out a groan. Nudge gave me the "Get over it" look. Then she got up on her tip toes even though we were basically the same height because of her spiked heels and whispered in my ear all giggly," Iggy's here."

As she said that the song changed to **Rise by Flobots**, the disco balls were spinning, and it was pitch black. I wondered how she was able to see him, likewise I found out three years ago she had a natural talent for night vision.

"Where is he?" I had a hint of a smile on my face, which was actually genuine. The thought of Iggy looking extremely uncomfortable in a packed place was to die for. For my sake, Nudge pointed to a dark figure that was discreetly standing in a corner of the room.

"A wallflower by the looks of it," Nudge gloomed. I knew she was hoping for a more upbeat guy; the one who is front and center grinding the night away. The figure slowly moved a bit as if eyes were on him, which they were.

"Can't really tell," I shrugged as a blue disco circle spec ran over his face. He was _smiling._ I could feel Nudge melt beside me. I looked away from Iggy and stared at Nudge. I was kind of jealous that she could be so into someone where she's basically turns like pudding. I could never do that.

"Do I look presentable?" she roasted. Her brown eyes looked at me for assurance. She's asking me? The one with the horrible sense of fashion. I was going to say 'I don't know,' however I still felt bad for earlier in the car so I replied," You always do!"

She beamed at me, making her face oddly glow through the dimness of the room, before she sauntered her way over to my right hand man.

"Um, hey, Cami," said a girl who was in my Biology class," We are out of cups."

I can't believe I forgot about it. "Is something wrong?" She asked me though she was kind of jumping around to the music.

"No, I'm just exhausted," I sighed. That wasn't the whole truth. "Cups? Oh, sorry I'll get them pronto." She laughed as if it was the funniest joke, although it was just a statement. And they call me the blonde.

I smiled politely, antecedently leaving her and going back into the now crowded hallway. I began where I left off, absently walking in and out of rooms, until something caught my eye. Westy and some chick, which had a couple scars on her, were talking briskly on the couch in Nudge's…family room? The girl seemed familiar, and then it came to me it was Lithium, the home-schooler.

I made a lightning quick decision to go over, and see what they were up to. That's what first-class hosts do, right?

"Hey Weston, Hey Lithium enjoying the party, or am I being way to optimistic?" I bantered while they were giving me curious looks.

Lithium was a beautiful girl, at least that's what Nudge would say. She was a red-head with the Taylor Swift kind of hairdo, and piercing green-gray eyes. She had a winning charisma, and a bright smile. So overall she was nice person.

"Yeah it's great. How long did it take you and Nudge to set up?" She asked looking around as if she was taking it in for the first time. I almost didn't realize that she passed Westy a look.

"Yeah Cami, it's awesome. Thanks for inviting me, again," He looked at Lithium and interjected something Lithium was about to say," Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Lithium looked a little bit surprised from my intuition at reading people.

I'm guessing that Westy found a girlfriend and didn't want anyone to find out about it just yet.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave, enjoy the party," I chuckled to myself as I turned to walk away.

A strong, big hand grasped my wrist and held me to the spot. I spun around to see Westy smirking up at me from the couch.

"No it's okay we were finished anyway. Right, Lith?"

"Sure," she grinned into her drink as she took a sip," I think I saw Jacob by the D.J. booth. Catch up with you later." She put down her glass gave Westy a kiss on the cheek ( I gasped not expecting/wanting to see any PDA especially with Westy and Lithium) and left out the door.

It quickly became awkward, providing that 1. Westy hadn't let go of my wrist through that whole charade and 2. We weren't talking even though the whole room was filled with chattering people.

"So is Lithium your girlfriend?" I burst out trying to get it less awkward.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Westy looked as if he was searching my eyes for an answer.

I was about to remind him of the last five minutes, when someone coughed loudly behind me.

"Westy you haven't introduced me to your current flavor of the week," teased a guy with white skin, blonde hair, brown eyes and a face that made me know that he was still a kid on the inside. He came out and plunged down on the couch right beside Weston.

Weston nudged him with his elbow playfully, while some deadly fumes were going off in my head.

"I'm not his girlfriend or his flavor, nevertheless I find that fricken sexist! Hasn't your mom taught you anything?" I retorted not afraid to announce where I stand on these matters.

Westy looked kind of embarrassed, though on the other hand his friends smile got even bigger.

His incoherent friend was about to say something, when Westy's hand came over his mouth.

"Uh, Cami, this is my brother, Gazzy."

My mouth dropped open they had some similarities, in spite of this their personalities were completely different.

"Step brother," Gazzy added to end my curiosity. He looked at his brother and whispered not to quietly," You sure pick them feisty."

I inwardly growled I was pissed.

"Gazzy, this is Cami, the one I told you about," Westy looked somehow pleadingly at his brother.

_Wait a sec, he talked about me. To his brother? _ I was getting a serious head ache from all of this.

"Oh this is her? The one that looks like your unrequited rival crush?" jeered Gazzy winking at me and looking at me in a whole new way.

_I swear I will kick him in the balls if he continues for a second longer._ Not the crush ordeal again.

"I never said anything about a crush," protested Westy trying to laugh it off, but _you can't hide the tint of pink in your cheeks _I thought. He's probably mortified that his brother is talking to me I reasoned with myself.

I decided this was a good time to leave, since it was getting even more awkward then before.

"I have to go get some cups, before Nudge bites my head off," I piped and practically sprinted out of the room before any arm grabbing incidents could occur.

I finally found the right door to the pantry. I noticed Nudge had forgotten to mention the ten foot climb, because the cups were on the top shelf. I did a quick look around to see if anyone was nearby, since I was wearing a short dress I didn't want to take the chance of someone looking up it. The coast was clear.

Oh well, here goes nothing I encouraged myself. This isn't hard at all. My mom had told me, that if I wasn't born a human the next best thing would be that I would have been a monkey. I towered through shelf after shelf after I reached the tippy top. I threw the cups down to the floor and decided to jump down, somehow managing to hit my head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" I looked up finally noticing the ladder safely tucked in the corner. _Jeez Max your smart _I told my brain_._

_**To **__**Niggy-Fax6929**__**: Thank you for your undying support and being reasonable about when I post my story. You'll see what happens:] **_

_**To **__**ShadowDweller97**__**: I know I'm a geek, but I always have up when I write my chapters. Skirted is another word for surrounded. :]**_

_**To **__**Dinomonsterer**__**: I don't know much Spanish either, so I have to consult Zebe Oreo. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**Not Dumb. Dim Blonde**__**: Thank you!**_

_**To **__**dijah12**__**: Exactly he is a douche! Trying to act all cool when he's not at all. I use to be 'okay' friends with him, but he used my bff. Thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing from you.**_

_**To **__**Water of Silver**__**: Thanks I think it's pretty decent too if you forget all my grammar/spelling errors.**_

_**To **__**Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister**__**: Have no idea what you said. Now I feel like a poser for using Spanish. I'm taking Spanish this year so I'll get back to you once I know what you said. Or you can just tell me or I can just ask my friend. Hahaha. Thank you for reviewing**_

_**To **__**Nikki Ride**__**: Aww thanks :]**_

_**To **__**Jacob Larsen**__**: Geezums, you're not supposed to use your real name. So original, but that's why I like you:]**_

_**To All My Readers Everywhere Around The World: Thank you so much for reading and please continue to do so. Love you all :P**_

_**May I get 15 reviews?**_

_**Subscribe :]**_

_**Hena**_


	9. The Party Part 3

**Mucho Gracias to all those who helped Chelsea's Law get passed! Gov. Arnold ****Schwarzenegger came to our town to sign it. Zebe Oreo, and I watched the sky writing from a rock in our neighborhood. It makes anyone who is convicted of a violent sex offense against a child in California will get life in prison without parole. If you want Chelsea's Law in your state please get petitions from chelseaslight(dot)com. Rest in peace Chelsea, your dream of changing the world will come true. (Depressed, but happy) Well anyway sorry this took so long to get to you. I can't respond to your comments today I'm loaded with homework, but I will respond to them in an A/N. **_**Oh yeah! Everyone Thank Psycho Chick 49 for beta reading this she is my new beta for this story!**_

Max POV:

I feel kind of woozy, which makes me regret the last cup of beer I downed when I entered the dance floor.

I also had a small bump forming on my head from my earlier mishap with the ceiling. Maybe the loud music and the crowded room filled with sweaty bodies were another contributing factor.

Now I was standing by Jacob watching the party go by, counting the last hour down by seconds. I couldn't wait to strip of this thing that they call a dress, and also take the pounds of make-up Nudge had plastered on my face.

I couldn't help but notice Nudge and Iggy dancing to a slow song (She Will be Loved by Maroon 5) **(A.N. Listen to it now.),** as I searched for the girl who wanted the cups in the first place. Their heads were almost touching and they were in perfect sync. I never knew Iggy could dance, at least not that well. Their bodies fit each others as if it was kismet. I saw out of the corner of my eye Nudge placing her head on Iggy's shoulder, and Iggy kind of hugged her while they swayed back. Nudge peacefully closed her eyes, while Iggy's were still open, but he was looking down at her as if he didn't keep a close eye on her she would be gone forever. Knowing all Iggy's expressions by heart, I knew he loved her…or was about to. It's hard to admit, but they actually looked, _kill me now_, cute. I would never admit that aloud though.

I don't get how you can love someone in an hour of meeting them, however I knew then Iggy and Nudge found a way to beat my well thought out theory.

I see Weston passing by me and I have no idea why I wanted to talk to him, but I did.

"Hey, Weston," I say, not feeling totally uncomfortable and confident. He stops to give me a confused look, but then smiles.

"Hey," He leans against the same wall that was supporting me, "So..." He looks down for a second and then slowly looks at me, making his lengthy blonde hair fall over his face. He then runs his hand through his hair. I laugh.

"Why do guys always do that?"

He has a devilish grin on," Do what?"

"Oh you know, mess up your hair and then run your hand through it. Come'on tell me I'm dying to know."

"It's seductive," he teases, I roll my eyes.

"You wish," I remark.

"You got to admit you were a little turned on by that," he looks me in the eye still smiling his stupid grin.

"I have a boyfriend, but I do admit you're a freak," I give a hint of a smile on my lips.

Then I look down letting all my hair pass my shoulders and then flip my head up. I slowly run a hand through my blonde-brown hair imitating Westy.

"That's hot," Westy retorts jokingly. I punch him lightly in the shoulder, but he catches my punch.

"I don't see a punch buggy," he beams looking amused at my weak attempt to hurt him.

"I don't need one, cause I'm special," I punch him lightly in the gut when he least expected it.

"You remind me so much of her," he looks investigative. _Curiosity killed the bird._

"What's up," I spouted trying to come up with something to change the topic. Westy actually became a friend to me, if you forget all the awkward moments and our gangs that makes a borderline in our friendship. A borderline that can't be jumped. **(No racism here :] I'm Canadian)**

He blinked a couple of times and looked me over once as if he was calculating something in his head and manages to say," Nothing."

The look in his eyes made me know he wanted to tell me something, but wasn't sure whether to. I have had that look on my own eyes before. "You can trust me," I say leaning next to him on the wall.

His eyes looked away from mine, and took a deep sigh as he stared into the party. He looked absolutely serious. "Can I? I mean can I trust you?"

I grabbed his shoulders so he was forced to look at me," Yeah, Yeah you can."

I thought about that for a second. Did I really want to feel guilty if I found out something about him and his gang, because if I did, did that make me obliged to tell Iggy about it?

"I like pudding!" He says with a huge smile as he dodges my slap.  
"I thought you were going to tell you had cancer or something, you ass!" I can't help but laugh. Westy looks at the ceiling and says," The lights are pretty, aren't they?"

That somehow reminds me about the girl who was asking about the cups.  
"I got to go find someone, enjoy the party," I flash, as soon as I'm out of eyesight of him I let out a big sigh. My secret came close to being discovered, if I ever make that mistake of acting like Max while I'm still Cami, who knows what's going to happen. I look around the room for the girl, my mood instantly down, I see Jacob look at me worryingly, but I nod and smile as if to say everything is alright. But it's not, I'm tired, depressed, (insert a word here), and I want out of this party. My eyes lock onto the now drunk girl, and I walk over to her dodging bodies. I told her I put the cups by the kegs, things began to backfire when she laughs and drapes her arm around me, dragging me to the floor when the music changes into an upbeat song. She starts swaying her hips and lip singing the song, giving me a look that meant 'don't be a party pooper.' I reluctantly follow in her footsteps; the only thing going through my head were 'Hey, I'm drunk.'

All of a sudden the girl isn't beside me and it's Sam who was the one beside me. I felt about 45 pairs of eyes on me, and Sam. He's grinding my side, I turning to look into his blue eyes and give him a mean look. I can't even enjoy one moment without Sam butting in. He ignores me and starts freaking beside me. It took all the strength in my body to keep me from puking. I'm starting to slow down in dancing and make a graceful exit out of the dance room when BAM! Sam's f-ing lips are on mine and his large hand is encasing my wrist. I can feel his tongue slip past my lips, and I am on the verge of gagging as I push at him to get off me. This is embarrassing! I also know he's doing this for attention, to keep his #1 spot at top guy, at school. If looks could kill, he would of been dead the first day we met. Out of instinct, I bite down on his tongue. It worked, in an instant I feel him squirming away. I unconsciously look around and see jaws open, some people laughing at me or Sam. I try to find the first possible exit, now not caring to make my exit graceful, which tends to be the doors to the garden, and right before I escape I hear a huge **crack **behind me but don't turn around.

I walk until I find a bench. Nudge's garden matches her house in size, and has a ridiculous number of plants and bushes around her home. I'm waiting till my red cheeks die down a couple of embarrassment shades before I try to go home then I remember I don't have my motorcycle, or a car. So, I'm sitting there basically blowing on my hands to keep warm, regretting not listening to Nudge about wearing this dress when I hear sounds. Being my curious self, I get up from the bench and quietly tip-toe over to the noise which is coming from behind a couple tall bushes. I'm about to peek over, when I trip over something and land face first into a pile of grass right into view. The noises instantly stop, and I hear the way too familiar voice say, "Hey Luna, looks like we have Peeper."

I look up at the red slightly swollen lips of the dark eyed creature named Fang, and notice he's not alone.

There is a girl beside him who from the light of the moon I can tell has swollen lips too. Eww… I walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. I almost forgot that Fang might think I'm Max, so when his face began to scrunch up like he was remembering something I stated," My name's Cami, and the peeper incident was actually me just getting lost." I tried to hide the disgust in my voice and jumped up to my feet.

"A Max look-a-like, you got to be kidding me!" chuckled Fang, leaning in towards me as if to check if I was real.

Instinctively I leaned away and bumped my head, again, into a hard surface. I turned around and hear Luna looking up at a still smiling Fang "Whose Max?"

"A Westy look a-like too? Is today my lucky day or something?" Fang says ignoring Luna and I realize the towering figure is Westy.

"No, it's the real thing," Westy says pulling me behind him protectively like there's a fight about to break. I hate guys and there testosterone.

"Fang, who's Max?" Luna says impatiently tugging at his shirt sleeve as if she were a five year old. She might as well be, I thought.

Fang silently pushes at Luna and takes a step forward cautiously, "Where do you go to school now Westy?"

"Brenton High school, but what's it to you?" He questions as if his glare could murder. I'm a little shocked by vibes coming off Westy, he usually chill. That's why people wonder if he was a gang leader, but if you were here right now your suspicion would die quickly.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering," he does his half smile thing. Luna is clearly the whiney fussy ones and I'm kind of glad Fang has as much as a bad gf as I have a bf.

"Max and Weston, never thought of the day I'd see this," Fang says taking another step closer to _me_. Westy looks a tad uncomfortable.

"I'm Cami I don't know how many times I have to say it to get it through your head and I'm not going out with him," I regret saying this as it escapes my mouth. Luna clearly doesn't know anything about the gangs here because she stomps on Fang's foot and walks away. Fang doesn't even notice.

"She even talks like her," He finally touches my face as to look for stitching, and I slap his hand away. Fang grabs his arm as if holding a wound, "She even hits like her. Cruel and unthinkingly."

"Fang your girlfriend just left," Westy announces calmly, pushing Fang a little. I notice Weston's knuckles have some blood on it, which reminds me of Sam.

"Oh, her? I never liked her anyway you guys are more interesting," he smiles at me, "So do you go to the same school as Westy?"

"Don't answer that," Weston implies as if he was my lawyer.

"Advice from the wise bank of Fang: I asked her the question. Don't make this some fucking soap opera my mom watches," Fang's eyes turn dark chocolate as he has a silly stare down with Weston.

"I don't like how guys always treat girls like property," I announce furiously," You, and you are both jerks." I point at Fang and Westy, they stare back at me for a second and look at each other and start laughing their heads off.

"Us jerks!" smiles Fang with tears in his eyes, "Never thought I'd see the day that a girl other than Max would be able to call me that!"

Westy is on the floor now rolling around stupidly guffawing.

They made me feel inferior and childish for some reason.

"I'm-," My phone cuts me off as I'm about to drop my cover and just tell him to f**k off.

It's silent for a second until I pull out my phone and see its Iggy calling. I don't want to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter, but take the opportunity to leave.

"Got to go," I say leaving Fang and Westy alone.

20 reviews? **CK (heart)**

**To Niggy-Fax6929: I hope your glad Fang's back in the story :] I'm planning on him coming back after 1 chapter so yeah.**

**To Baby-Rosalita: My thoughts exactly… I hope you liked chapter 9 as much as I kind of did.**

**To Nikki Ride: Fang is coming in it NOW! Haha**

**To Not Dumb. Dim Blonde: You should of wrote the review about your giraffes and houses and limes. Could have used it in the story. :]**

**To Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister: I love reading your reviews :] Como esta usted? Gracious!**

**To angeldaemon123: It shall unfold (maybe haven't decided yet) actually I have. Can't tell you though. :P**

**To purplewing: It's so funny you have the same username as my youtube username :] Thank s for the review :]**

**To Xx Psycho Chick 49 xX: MUCHOS GRACIOUS, FOR BETA READING MY CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW :]**

**To noname: Get an account haha, you don't have to jk. Thanks for the review!**

**To Ally: thanks!**

**To Overcome: Thanks, see I updated. How do you like chapter 9?**

**To ShadowDweller97: I have the thesaurus website up when I write my chaps. I'm a geek haha**


	10. Who the Hell made up School is Cool?

**Just letting you know this is really short and kind of filler leading into the story so yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Oh yeah I might do this point thingy, on who writes the best reviews and whoever wins in that month or whatever gets to right a chapter of this story, or gets to tell me on which direction they want to the plot to go. I'll give you two options for example: She goes to the movies with Sam or she goes to the movies with Fang, and you pick :) Tell me what you think in the review. Oh sorry about the grammar don't have time to fix it.**

Max POV:

Some days feel like a fucking inferno, especially since I live in fricken California. If you ask me I'd pick cold over hot any day. Those are the first thoughts that came to my absent mind when I woke up on Monday. The weekend went by with such haste and abnormality, since my mom stayed home from work. I guess she expressed her concern about me coming home early last Friday night, instead of staying the night over with Nudge. I decided she didn't need to be aware of the situation with Sam, because it would only add to her stress. I growled as I sat quickly up in my bed remembering how Sam used me as his fricken puppet in his stupid game to add on to his popularity. I could pulverize him, if he was standing right in front of me at this very second.

"Breathe," I quirked to make myself calm down. I put my hands in my head and let out another of my infamous groans. I reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom down the hall. I stopped at my mom's door and peeked in, and saw that she was sleeping soundly. She must be resting up for tonight shift I vaguely thought as I pulled my brush out of the cabinet. Ten minutes had gone by and I was showered, dressed, and eating breakfast when it hit me. I didn't have a ride to school. _Shit!_

I half heartily called Nudge and she agreed to pick me up from school. I never doubted that I would be indulged to listen to Nudge's replay of the whole party once I stepped into her car.

"OMG!" She practically yelled in my ear as I climbed in her car. Her speakers were already blasting **"The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars**. "The party was amazing except for when Sam did the PDA crap, and when you barged out and also when you ruined Iggy's and mine intimate connection when you needed a ride home. But that's totally O.K.," she looked at me with a smile. I didn't know which way to take that. It was like she was being mad at me and not at the same time.

"Sam is such a douche! Jeezie I was like you better get your white boy cracker ass home. Oh, then Westy came up and then punched the shiz outta him. I'm like Damn boy!" Nudge said trying to imitate her Uncle.

"Fail," I acknowledged," You said like one too many times. Face it we have a Cali accent."

"Don't change the subject on me Cami Ride!" she laughed though.

We pulled into the sophomore parking lot. I jumped out of the car, and grabbed my backpack from the trunk.

Nudge followed a little more slowly behind. I realized I hadn't done my part as a friend and asked her about Iggy, so I striked up a conversation trying to get my mind off of what I was going to do about Sam.

"So you and Iggy…" I dragged giving her a meaningful look.

She looked at the ground, and I could see a blush crawling up on her neck against her mocha skin color.

"Nothing's official, yet," she admitted thoughtfully. "I mean he's in a gang, and what-if his gang leader doesn't like me. You know he's the beta of The Eagles?"

_Oh I know well enough, _I thought.

"I think she'll like you, any who remember don't worry about what other people think," I gave a hint of smile on my lips and she looked and saw. She knew when I was genuinely smiling.

I walked in school, and noticed that something felt different. My instincts were telling me to run away as fast as my two legs would take me, but I held put and looked around. Nudge kept walking ahead oblivious, then stopped and turned around and waited for me.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes wandered around for a second, and then she caught on. "Oh."

Everyone's eyes were on me. Some would just finally realize I'm here, but all the same they would be staring and pointing. At that instant I lost it and ran and ran until I found my secret ladder up to the roof of the school. I waited there until the first bell rang, and silently got down and dodged my way to first period trying to be allusive.

First period went by fast and I made it all the way to last period, until Westy showed up.

**To ****.Spazz****: Thank you! Sorry I couldn't update fast enough and this is really short :( I'll try to update faster next time, but no promises.**

**To ****anonymoushairbrush****: Thank you so fricken much! :D Yeah I can't believe fang. (Elbows Fang in the gut.)Fang: Jeez, women these days.**

**To Blank: Thank you!**

**To: Aww thanks**

**To Abbi: Exactly what I was thinking…I need to add some action :] Maybe next chapter, wait no…next next :]**

**To ****trinhm1998****: It's not revealed yet, Fang was just making a comparison. I hate dense people. Sorry Fang.**

**To ****5253Racer****: Thanks**

**To ****because-i-am****: hehe thanks!**

**To FaximumRide: !**

**To ****ObsessiveReader1223****: Fang is coming next chappie :]**

**To ****Dolce vita nom de plume****: TY- I haven't used that symbol in forever :P**

**To ****blueninja28****: Thanks!**

**To ****britt108****: Heya thanks**

**To ****The Gallagher Girl****: Love that book/books in the series. I realized I just messed up that sentence, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Thanks!**

**To ****tatertot72015****: Thanks!**

**To ****Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister****: Fang did not figure it out just yet sorry :(**

**To ****XXxGonnaRuleTheWorldOneDayxXX****: Interesting; I like that word :D**

**To ****Overcome****: If I told you, it wouldn't be worth reading.**

**To ****purplewing****: You are so amazing! Thanks for saying something about the law being passed I give you 200 points :]**

**To ****dijah12****: Love you! I hate Westy's guts in this story…**

**To ****Frances Bean 67****: Oh I know! But, I hate Weston so ehhh….Maybe..**

**To ****Nikki Ride****: Tanks!**

**To ****WannaBeWinged****: Me either I'm planning on doing a Fang POV later. Fang is not so bad.**

**To ****ShadowDweller97****: Sorry for that creepy message I sent you. What can I say I was bored, oh and I lied, no Fang in this chapter :(**

**To ****Lives2fly****: Tacos? MMM you read my mind this chapter was gonna have some tacos in it…but you spoiled it lol**

**To Everyone Who Fricken Read This: I Love you so much! Thanks a bunch :]**

**I seem really hyper in my replies haha.**

_Write long reviews please, or just write a review I'll love you anyway :]_


	11. A Slap to Make the Memories Come Back

**OKAY… I LOVE GLEE! HAHA. SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO TAKE IT OFF AND REDO WHAT I TYPED. ANYWHO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I JUST REALIZED I HAVEN'T DONE A DISCLAIMER SO HERE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF its AMAZING CHARACTERS: [**

**YEP…I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW AT THE END PLZ, I NEED FEEDBACK OR I MIGHT LOSE MY INSPIRATION OR MY URGE TO WRITE IT LIKE MY OTHER STORY MAXIMUM JEALOSY… okay that gave me a headache. I updated twice in a week a new record :] Oh yeah Psycho Chick 49 beta read this so thank her! Now!**

I silently went over to my seat and plopped myself down and let out a big sigh. Mrs. Barnett started talking about how we would soon be reading Mice & Men, and I let myself become accustom to the sound of her voice as I closed my eyes drowning the urge to dash out of the classroom. I could feel Westy staring at me even through closed eyes. After a while, Mrs. Barnett noticed I wasn't paying attention and said," Cami, pay attention!"

I slowly opened my eyes and nodded my head sleepily. I wish I hadn't of gotten out of bed that morning, and I wish I hadn't asked Nudge for ride and lastly I wish I could just get over Friday night. Mrs. Barnett dreadfully let us onto free work time. This gave Westy the opportunity to talk to me.

"Cami, about Fri-"he started turning his body toward me. I got the full extent of his sea blue eyes on me, and took a deep breath.

"Stop, I don't want to hear about it," I stormed trying to put my whole attention onto reading and answering the questions.

He just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he? "Listen, Cami, this is important," he grabbed my arm across the aisle and pulled on it gently.

"What!" I roared a little too loudly making the person sitting in front of us give us a mean glare.

He was quiet for a second, and then he spoke shifting his weight so he was leaning towards me.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he asked sincerely as he held onto my hand refusing to let me finish my work. I instantly remembered when Sam asked me that, and I promised myself this time I wouldn't hold back too much.

"Well, 1. You need to stop holding my hand, 2. You need to stop bugging me, and 3. Get back to work," I disclosed with the hint of a smirk as I dodged his question.

He let go of my hand, but didn't stop searching my face.

"I think you secretly liked that," he smiled and then winked.

"Do you want to know what I think is on your mind?" he proposed to me as he looked back down at his paper and began writing some answers down. I glanced at him curiously to see if he had some sort of ulterior motive.

"Shoot," I replied as I put my feet up on the basket of the desk in front of me as I stared at him still huddled over his paper his blonde hair falling over his face.

"First your thinking about all the attention getting drawn to you lately, which secondly makes you think about Sam, which thirdly makes you think of me," he chuckled, and looked up to see Mrs. Barnett give us a warning look.

I kind of stared at him shocked that he could read me so easily, but then I lightly smile and with my finger I motioned him forward. He obeyed, and I put my mouth by his ear as if I was telling him a secret and whispered," You're so self-conceited."

I pulled away to see his lips formed into another taunting bright smile as he looked up and did his run-hand-through-hair move and smirked," I try."

"Of course you do," I grunted as I turned back to my paper, and slowly turned around to crack my back on the chair. The person behind me gave a little yelp in surprise she had been listening into our conversation.

I decided to ignore her, and I'm guessing Weston didn't notice because three minutes later when I was done with the assignment he randomly stated," You should break up with Sam, Cami you could do a lot better." He looked at me with Ernest eyes, but instead of the outcome he hoped for it got me pretty pissed.

"Weston, you along with everyone else who goes to this fricken school has no right in telling me what to do!" I practically yelled at him. I have no idea why I was so furious, but I was. Hr looked at me with a bit of regret and little bit of fear seeking into his eyes.

Unluckily my little outburst caught the teacher's attention.

"Cami! You have never disrupted class as much as you have to today. What happened to you!" She yelled across the room, silencing everyone in it.

I gulped I can't believe this! I'm turning into my other me right now. I'm turning into Max, but at that second I didn't care. Later, maybe. Right now, hell no.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed Mrs. Barnett, you are the most boringest teacher ever." I used the word 'boringest' just to get on her nerves about the grammar.

She glared at me, and I knew she regretted putting Westy next me. I smiled at the thought. Serves her right I thought righteously.

I continued," I mean I see your lips moving and all, but all I am hearing is 'blah, blah, blah.'

"Out!" she screamed slamming her hands down on her desk. Everyone in the room was quiet, save for a few people in the corner trying to conceal their laughter by coughing lightly.

I just grabbed my bag and left out the door. I heard a rustle behind me as Westy hurried to gather his things.

"Oh no, young man! You are staying right here!" Mrs. Barnett screeched.

XxX

After about thirty minutes of sitting on the grass outside the classrooms and getting weird looks by everyone who passed I decided to just wait by the parking lot. Last period still hadn't ended and Mrs. Barnett probably already gave me my first referral ever, so I just wanted to get away from this god forsaken place. I got up and wiped off the grass that stuck to me.

I walked around the corner and saw Sam for the first time in the whole day with a bathroom pass in his hands. His nose looked, I can't really describe it, and so I'll give you the first three words that come to my head. Ugly, twisted, and _**grody.**_ He already spotted me and began taking long strides towards where I was standing. He was like a man on a mission, a type of James Bond you could say, but with a more stupid aura. Once he reached me, he stopped there for a second and I waited for him to burst out into a fit. Then out of nowhere, he took out his hand out of his pocket and slapped me in the face so hard that it echoed. I stood there stunned for about 5 seconds, because it was out of character for Sam to do something like that; I wasn't expecting it at all.

"Fuck!" I cried holding my hand to cheek feeling it welt a bit, and the rude awakening made it sting red hot on my cheek. I would have hit him back, but he reminded me to much of a girl that I made myself hold back.

"Cami, you're a bitch, and don't tell me you didn't deserve that. Making me look like some loser in front of all those people. Who do you think you are? Huh? Well tell me!" He stood there expectantly.

I let go of my cheek and gave him my serious scary stare as I said," We are through. I have no idea why I even decided to give you a chance. I mean look at you," I pointed in the general direction of his whole body. "You are such a momma's boy." I grinned coyly, as I flicked my hair and sauntered off out of school. I could hear Sam grunt," I'm not a momma's boy."

I ignored every emotion in my body that told me not to get on Iggy's motorcycle and take off, as I found his spare keys in my backpack. I grabbed the helmet that he always kept on his baby, and swung my leg over it. I felt bad that Iggy who was going to have to find a ride home, but I needed to get out of here fast. What I didn't realize, was the dark figure watching me from the School's Administration Office.

**Fang POV next chapter! YAY! It's raining….**

**Can I get 20 reviews? Oh, and also no one commented about the point system I was thinking about setting up… So yeah. **

**To all My Readers/Subscribers: I want to get this out to you as soon as possible so I didn't write an individual replies. Sorry :[**


	12. The Rock

**Okay, I'm deciding to make Fang's POV into two parts, because I want to get this out to you guys. Fair enough? Anyway, those who want to commit suicide because of the way they look, or because people make fun of them, etc… It's really just not worth it, at all. Also please after reading this story, don't go join a gang they aren't as awesome as told in this story. I watched countless documentaries on them because I was interested in gang's for awhile. Once you go in, you never go out. (Pervs…) Yeah that was kind of random. I'll be your friend :] **** Hena I didn't have time to fix grammar so I hope Microsoft Office picked it up.**

**Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace :]**

Fang POV:  
"Nick Harley Venom!" My mother screeched at me as I walked into the house. I had enough loud noises for one day, so I was about to walk back outside to go stay over at Blake's. Turned out it was a bad decision, because I could hear the fast clicks of her high heels as she appeared in front of me.  
"Nicholas! You don't dare ignore your mother when she is talking to you," she said in third person. Talk about stuck up.  
"Who are you to say that, Sarah, you never even give a damn about anything but yourself," I lashed back at her as I walked passed her towards the kitchen.  
Her small figure was now bridling with rage. She hated how I called her by her first name, but you can't blame me, because until six years ago, I always thought my mom was my nanny.  
"Nicholas you listen to me. I am your mother!" She grabbed the pop tart out of my hand carelessly making it crumble to the ground.  
I scowled at her and in a deadly tone replied," You could have fooled me...Sarah."  
She sneered at me and her hand flinched forward to slap my face, but I was expecting it and dodged out of the way. She glared at me and shook her head.  
"Why in God's name was there a call from your school saying you got expelled!" She held her hand to her forehead as her Blackberry bleeped, notifying her that she had a new message.  
"Now your father is going to have to take on so much more than the last time you got expelled. His coworkers will mock him to shame, and I now nobody is going to vote for him next voting season. What were you thinking getting into a fight with those low life scums? Your dad is the Superintendent of the School Board and I'm the president of the Teen Drug Abuse Awareness Program, do you know what this could do to our reputation?" she continued to boil out.  
I went over to the fridge to grab a water bottle, while she was furiously pressing the buttons on her phone, replying to whoever sent her the message. I rolled my eyes; she couldn't even scold me without touching her phone.  
"Are we done?" I insisted, leaning on the fridge to take a big chug of water.  
"No, Nick, you belong to a highly privileged family. This gang stuff has to stop, and you look like an idiot in all this black. You are almost of age to get married, and we expect you to find another privileged girl so you can take our inheritance and your father and I don't have to worry about you wasting it or joining some cult."  
"Whatever you say, Sarah," I murmured while making myself a grilled cheese sandwich. There is no way in hell was I going to stop when it just got interesting.  
"Now, we need to discuss which _public school_ you'll be put in," she put an emphasis on public like it was a rotten egg on her new mid-Eastern rugs.  
"There are not a lot of public schools that will take you," she sighed giving me a pointed look that meant 'Why did I have you, I told your dad to wear a condom.'  
Just then in hit me. Burke High, no. Branford High, no. Umm...Ah, Brenton High. The first public school that popped into my head.  
My mom stared at me curiously as my facial expressions changed. She seemed not be angry anymore, which I knew it was due t one of her talents from working at the TDA.  
"Brenton High," I told her as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door hearing my mom scream after me that I'll be hearing from my father after this.  
I didn't care. I threw my goody two shoes out of the door five years ago when I decided to join a gang. Heck, they are more my family then my real parents will ever be.  
I truthfully planned on going to Blake's house and just slumming it there until Monday, but I blew that thought away and went to my favorite spot in the world.  
It's a place where you are free to think about whatever you want, and that's what I needed at that moment. A place away from reality, a place where I can finally relax. That place is on top of a rock.  
Okay, okay, I know that sounds fucked up that a seventeen year old like me would spend his time up on a rock when he could be doing better things, but that rock was damn special.  
It was in a secluded park hidden by the rare sight of trees on the outskirts of L.A, and it was on a hill. From the rock you could see the whole charade of the town bustling to get back from home. It was kind of like an insight of a normal person's life. I'd get goose bumps (the good tingly ones) when I finally sit on the rock, and relax.  
This time when I got there, it had been about two months so there were leaves from the trees surrounding the rock were covering it making it almost unnoticeable. I wiped them away with my hand and climbed on top of it feeling everything go numb. The way the breeze blown in from the right direction made everything right. You know? Just like the way you feel after a long day at work and then you crawl into bed. It was calming until my phone buzzed, and I reluctantly reached into my pocket for it.  
It was Blake.  
_410 East Lake Alley Way- Vipers_  
I jumped off the rock and ran to my motorcycle and leaped on. Okay, here is a good time to go over gang vocab.  
A 410 is 'folks in battle' and the East Lake Alley Way is the place, and Vipers is telling me which Gang has fucked up to mess with my crew.

East Lake Alley was around the poverty-stricken parts of L.A. In about ten minutes I was on my last turn into the Alley. I quickly glanced around, shocked. Most of my gang was lying on the floor, but some were still putting up a fight and in the middle of the commotion stood Westy.

**Can I get 20 reviews? Reviews=inspiration…**

**Oh also give me ideas for what to do in the future…I love those :] I'm probably going to use a couple.**

**Hena **


	13. People

**A.N.**

**Umm…Okay I know you are probably mad at me, and you have every right to be. I was suppose to update today, but my beta hasn't gotten back to me yet, and also another kid at my school died :'[ I'm really depressed and shit, so please understand. I will update when my beta gets back to me. The next chapter is going to be looong. Thank you everyone for your reviews I love you! R.I.P.**

* * *

Fang POV:  
I skid my bike to a halt in front of the scene, and cautiously took off my helmet, noting that all movements had stopped.  
Westy smiled sinisterly as he gave a final blow to the guy he was holding. The boy, Chewy, then laid there sprawled on the floor.

I clenched my teeth as I slowly walked closer; Westy was going to pay. In the corner of my eye, I see Blake opening a can of whoop ass on two of Westy's men. He was round house punching one to the ground in the process of also kicking one in the face.  
"I suggest you take your freaks and scram," Westy snarled kicking Chewy, whom was already injured and on the floor, for emphasis.  
I keyed over in my head that the chances of winning were slim, but a sudden urge to kick Westy's ass overcame me. You can't mess with one of my men, and get away with it.  
I casually made my way closer to the battle, keeping a close eye on my surroundings at the process.

A boy around the age of sixteen bolted up to me with daring speed, trying to take a jab at my face.

I stepped to the side, dodging it. Then grabbing his arm and twisting it, so his body was kneeling on the floor away from me. I kicked him in the back, making sure to avoid any fatal parts on his spine. He grunted, and I loosened my hold on him, and he fell to the floor. He was just a kid, no point in ruining his life.

I, kicking him one last time to make sure he was winded, went to my next opponent. This one was a little faster than the other boy and I almost missed him as my fist connected with his shoulder. He staggered back a few inches, as I began running closer, he backed away. Sadly it made him go running into Taylor, one of my men. Taylor kicked him square in the back of the knee making him topple to the floor.

"Fang, you're late," Taylor mused smiling, kicking the 'snake' over so that his face was upwards to the sky. The boy moaned, trying to get up. Taylor plowed his foot into the boy's stomach, making the boy huff lifting his head and feet and then deadly dropping them to the ground. I almost told Taylor to stop; we don't need death on our hands.

"I'm here now," I greeted back at him ignoring my thought. I could hear footsteps behind me even before Taylor even warned me.

I turn around giving a round house kick as the other viper tried to punch my stomach on the way down. He landed with an _Umph!_ I found myself getting bored at the state of Westy's gang. They were so predictable, it wasn't even a challenge.

In the distance there is a bit of shouting that catches my attention, whirling around to see that Dylan's gang had came to see our match. They just stood there watching, evaluating, and planning.

I notice Taylor's confuse look, as I nod towards Dylan. I spot Blake, who is now closer to Westy then I would like him to be.  
"Stop!" I yelled and all the kicks, punches, and physical contact ended. I look over to Westy in a wasted effort, he has already seen Dylan.  
"Dylan," we both growl at nearly the same time. I can see that Dylan is a bit surprised by the turn of events. _He didn't think we would gang up on him now did he?_  
"Scram," I said calmly. The sun had just set and the sky had about six different colors in it, making it some kind of joke of irony.  
Dylan had a flash of fear go through his eyes, but then as quickly as it came it went.  
"Oh, and miss out on a fight between two legendary gang leaders. I think I'll stand my ground," he remarked sarcastically.  
"We all know that's not what your here for," Westy raged stepping closer. "This is my territory, and I want both of you off it. Now," he snapped making his usually childish figures look lethal.  
I shook my head, one of the corners of my mouth lifting a miniscule amount on its own.  
Westy went into speak mode, while I slyly snuck up closer to Dylan. When he was within a five feet radius, I charged kicking his motorcycle over in a drop kick. Tumbling off it, he landed in the dirt. What I didn't think thoroughly through was what his gang would do.  
They were on me within seconds. One is attacking my left side, and a couple attacking my right. Fireworks were shooting all over my body. I managed to crunch my fist into one of the men, but I was doubling over after a blow to my ribs sent me downwards. On the floor I wheezing, I couldn't manage to get air into my lungs fast enough for my body. Then one by one, each of Dylan's gang members were ripped off of me like a band-aid. Blake was here now, helping me to my feet. I could feel my back and sides start to numb. That's when I noticed my nose had been broken again. My eyes were swelling a bit, but it wasn't deadly or black eye worthy. I had a couple scratches on my arms from the shoes and I was surprised there wasn't a mark on my shaped like a size 10 foot size. I had a small wound on my head that bleed down my face. I could barely see, thanks to my eye that Westy was on the ground being hurdled by kicks to his sides. I spit out the blood that had formed in my mouth, and motioned Blake over with my hands to help Westy. I know shocker right? Why would I help a rival gang, and in this case a rival gang leader? How about because I'm human and I couldn't stand the sight of someone getting ruffed up to death.

I pulled off one of Dylan's men off of Westy and wrestled him to the floor while jabbing him to the side. Blake and Taylor came over to help, a bit confused by my actions, but not wanting to push it. Once, Westy was finally helped to his feet I looked around. Dylan had gotten up and left his gang to fight by themselves.

"Fucking coward," I spat as I helped a couple of my men to their feet. They eyed me in fear, thinking I was talking about them. I just smiled slyly and shook my head.

All the warriors looked around like lost puppies since Dylan abandoned them.

I ran up to where they were huddled scared, and stopped right in front of them, and said "Boo!"

They ran as if they were running for their lives. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Fang," I turned around to see Westy all beat up on his motorcycle. He had his helmet in his hands, and was running one of his hands through his hair.

"Yeah Westy?" I smirked, crossing my hands over my chest and leaning against a building that I found oddly comforting.

He glared at me and the vibes coming off him, told me he was probably going to kill me in my sleep.

"You win," he said looking a tad bit ashamed, but he put his helmet on, so I couldn't see his face anymore.

I just nod my head slightly, and Westy revs up his motorcycle and his posse follows out of the alley.

I let Blake spray paint the wall with our logo in black. A victory not fully deserved, but a victory is a victory.  
XxX  
I bolted up, and looked around at the unfamiliar territory. I sighed remembering last night. After saving Westy, and scaring the shit of Dylan's gang, I remember the sweet irony of Westy admitting defeat. Then I remember asking Taylor, after Blake had said his father was in town, if I could crash at his place. He nodded and I dispersed the gang telling them we did great tonight. So that is how I ended up in the guest room of Taylor's house.

Taylor is eighteen, and he owns his own apartment. It's not big or anything, but it's the only thing he can get with the money he gets from working at the mechanic shop down the street from my old school. He is a bit shorter than me at 5'10, and has brownish hair. Overall he has a nice personality which chicks dig.

I yawned as I glanced at the clock. It was two o'clock. I had gotten five missed calls; two from my mom and three from my sister Ella. As I was about to put it down, I noticed that it had started vibrating. I checked the caller I.D., it was Ella. I sat up in the rather clean bed.  
"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone as I got out of bed.  
"Fang! Why the hell weren't you home? Oh, and I hope you're happy. Mom said I have to go to your school now too. She said she wants me to keep an eye on you! Your little freaking sister, keeping an eye on her older brother. Ha! You should be ashamed. Some brother, you jerk! You go and tell mom you're responsible enough. Ugh! She won't believe you though. School is today, and you're fuckin' late. Fuck you! I hope you know you ruined my life."  
The phone bleeped the dead tone.  
I sighed, another causality added to my list. My sis hates me.  
I got up and found the guest room shower. The water felt soothing to my damaged skin, and I saw the dirt wash of me.

I took some clothes out of Taylor's closet that seemed like they were going to fit and headed toward the shower.  
In ten minutes I was cleaned, dressed, and grudgingly ready to start another hell school.  
I got into the kitchen, noticing a note left in messy handwriting. _Sleep. Eat. Go to School. What am I going to do with you? No homo honey ;)- _Taylor.  
I opened the fridge grabbed a couple things and went out of the door, and stepped onto my motorcycle, and pulled on the black helmet.  
I already knew the way to Brenton High, and I parked my motorcycle alongside a new silver Honda. I got off my bike, taking off my helmet and shaking my head so my hair would fall into place. I slowly walked to the front office dreading every step I took. I walked in and every head in the room turned my way.  
"_Uh_... Sorry I'm late?" I say finding a loss for words. Whispers broke out and I heard one of the office T.A.'s say to another one," Look it's Fang, the gang leader!"  
I stared at her and she pretty much fainted of fear and of something else. The hot red-headed friend beside her however couldn't keep her eyes of me. I smirked at her and her eyes turned mischievous.  
"Ahh...Fang Martinez, you were expected this morning," said the lady in the front giving me a once over. I gave a small side grin and she looked back at her screen.

"Have a seat by the door, I'll find out your schedule," she said blushing turning an odd shade of red.  
I nodded, walked over to the door and sat down.  
The red head came to a halt in front of me almost immediately. She was wearing a super short skirt, you know, the kind that barely cover her ass, and a shirt that you could see her bra through. I must say it was hot, but I already labeled her as 'Fuck me I only have 500 STDs.'  
"Your new?" she asked twirling a piece of her hair and bending down a bit trying to put her boobs right in front of my face.  
I nod my head, barely paying attention to her and turn toward the glass doors. As I'm looking out the glass doors, in the corner of my vision I see a blond girl storming out of school. She looks angry, and has the look of murder in her walk. She halts up to a small group of motorcycle and jumps on one expertly.

Her tight skinny jeans show off everything and her shirt is low cut, which kind of makes me want to protect her. Like not let any other guy see her figure, and give her my jacket to cover herself. She cranks the gears and drives off. _Now, that's what I'm talking about. _

**Okay I'm sorry if it's bad I just decided to post it without my beta. Thanks for the reviews and support :[ Can I reach 210? I'll comment on the reviews in my next chapter. **

**Hena**


	14. Sleepy Tackling Sent to Your Room Days

**Those of you who wanted me to put this plot in my story you freaking read my mind! I was going to do that haha, but I'll let people know that you guys are geniuses like me :]**

**WannaBeWinged** you are one smart cookie :] But the stumbling part happens later :]

The first thing I did once I left school was go to my secret rock. It's actually been forever since I went there, and I was kind of surprised the idea popped into my head. I stopped my bike around the empty curve of the park and took off into a sprint, almost tasting the bits of freedom I would soon feel, on my tongue. The rock was special, not only because it was just plain awesome, but because I found it years ago when I decided I wanted to runaway. Life had been horrible, and even though Iggy was there, it just didn't feel complete. I needed to get away from it all, from everything, from_ everyone_. So I was just trudging along the rare glimpses of nature in L.A., when I spotted this rock on a hill. I naïvely ran up the hill tripping on my legs, but as soon as I reached it, I felt as if I died and was mistakenly sent to heaven. It felt good.

Now six years later, things have changed. Shockingly there are more trees that had spurted, nicely hiding the rock from view of natures (people who love to hike). And lastly and most importantly I've changed.

I slow down as I near the rock, and I notice that it is oddly not covered by the ample supply of leaves that usually cover it like a blanket. I don't think much of it, since I was finally here. Finally a place I could have mostly all to myself. All there is me and the rock, and the freakin amazing view. You know when you look into someone's eyes, and they are just captivating. It kind of feels like that, but I'm not saying anything. For me it's more like when I see a bike that has a nice engine and everything works smoothly, and I'm staring at it with awe. Well that's just me.

I sigh getting comfortable, letting the brilliant beams of sun hit my face. I look at the miniature sized people walking across the street, to the AM/PM or the little toy sized cars going across the intersection. It was so calming, but my back started hurting. I lay down cautiously, trying to avoid an old bruise I was trying to heal. Finally giving up to my drowsiness, I rest my head on the rock, and I fall into a deep sleep.

XxX

"Max, wake up," I felt something shaking me, and I growled putting myself into a fetal position. For some reason my bed was hard and freezing.

"Max, come 'on your mom is worried sick! Its fricken nine thirty**(A.N. at night)**," the voice disrupted the last bit of sleep I had in my mind.

I lazily sat up, gave a small yawn and saw Iggy's face.

"Uhh.. Iggy what are you doing in my bedroom," I asked bewildered.

Iggy's blue eyes turned a deep blue when he let out a loud laugh.

"Your room? You're on your fricken rock. In the outdoors, you know nature," He did a little twirl with his finger. "I should start calling you a tree hugger," he smirked pulling on my hands and helping me get off the rock.

I finally get a glance around me and I groan at the thought of missing basically the whole day. The weird thing though, is I feel so good. What is the word Nudge you? Hmm...Rejuvenated, that's right. Then horror struck me.

"Wait, mom is home? Is she worried?" I ask mumbling so fast that Iggy gives me a weird look, but he seems to catch on and says," Yeah, you better get home. She was going to call the police to look for you. Here," he says already pushing me down the hill, as he hands me his cell phone. "Call her."

XxX

I get home in a rush, and charge up the front steps swinging the door open. I see my mom laughing behind the table cutting vegetables with a tall, dark brown haired man leaning carelessly over the counter talking to her. I run up and pounce on him into a hug.

"Hey there kiddo," he smiles weakly, which is understandable since he got the wind knocked out of him. He had fallen down from the impact, so we were both on the floor. My mom was giving her signature laugh and then smiled also," You alright Braydon?"

Okay, okay time for introductions. Braydon is my mom's friend. He taught me basically all I know about street fighting, thinking I would use it if I was in danger of being molested or something. Anyway, he is about a year older than my mom, and is currently employed in the NAVY. When I called my mom, she told me he was back from Iraq. I can't believe he's back! He is two years older than my mom at thirty-eight, but I know he likes my mom. You can just tell.

"Valencia, I'm a NAVY seal, I think can take on much more than a rebel seventeen year old girl," he chuckled and got off the floor. I followed suit still amazed that he was here in the flesh.

"When did you get here?" I asked almost immediately hungry for conversation. He use to teach me new moves whenever he got back from being deployed, and I was hoping he would do the same this time also.

He smiled at my anticipation and replied," An hour ago. Your mom and I were just getting around to talking about you. Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you can go wondering alone outside at night," He joked patting my head as if I was a little girl.

I punched him in the shoulder, but he caught it and added," And attacking innocent citizens."

"Yeah, Max where you were all this time. I had to call Iggy to go and find you," My mom questioned sincerely.

"At Nudge's house," I lied feeling the guilt creep up into my neck. I could tell Braydon knew it was bullshit, but he wasn't making a move to rat me out. He was probably going to talk to me about it later.

My mom looked at me suspiciously for awhile and then had a light bulb moment. A bad one I might add.

"Also, I got an interesting call from your school today. Care to explain?" Mom had been cutting vegetables, but when she did this she held up her quite sharp knife up at me.

I gulped, and was about to say something, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Max. This is your life we are talking about. Boys are really not important right now; especially if they are going to take your mind off what is important. Which is school, and your future," she gave me a pointed look, but went back to cutting waiting for me to blow a casket.

Braydon gave me a remorseful look, but I was already boiling inside.

"Mom how could you think, right off the bat, that this has to do with guys?" I let out digging my nails into my palm to stop me from screaming at her.

My mom looked at me open-mouthed, and I saw the disapproving look cross her eyes.

"Max, go to your room," she said calmly as she continued cutting.

"Don't have to ask twice," I muttered as I made my way passed her into the hallway.

"Nice to have you home, Braydon," I added for his sake, knowing it was probably going to be awkward when I left.

I slammed the door behind me, and crawled into bed not bothering to get into my pajamas or take a shower. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't my mom just understand that I'm not the same little girl that she always wanted me to be? Oh, that's right. I never tell her anything.

**Okay I honestly love you guys to no end! I'm going to reply to the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden****: Yep, it was MAX! hahahahaha**

**To ****MidnightDreamer73****: Thannk you!**

**To ****FallenSnowAngel5297****: Ella is not in a gang. Nor will she ever be. She is just pissed because now she has to go to Brandon Highschool too. Thanks :]**

**To ****Frances Bean 67****: Thank you! Loves ya :]**

**To ****PANTHER-PRIDE****: Awww…Thank you!**

**To ****jahfreenalam****: :] Ty**

**To ****readinglove****: Thanks for being reasonable:]**

**To ****ObsessiveReader1223****: You are 210 Gahhh! :D You're amazing. **

**To ****Nikki Ride****, ****SILVER PANTHER 17****, ****Scarlet daydreamer****, ****Animeteen221****, ****Readergirl99****: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I GOT TIRED OF REPLYING, BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS THE SAME :]**

**TO the anonymous: You need to create accounts or sign for me to respond, but I love you guys a lot and really cherish your reviews hahahah.**

**Okay also to the people who keep telling me to put Katie & taylor in the story, I like the reviews. BUT don't be so pushy, because I hate those types of people. Also I will put Katie in when I think the time is right, I just can't put her in. That would ruin my whole plot structure. Anyway keep reviewing. I love you guys/girls.**

Hena

P.S. Give me some tips of what you want in the story. If I like the idea I'll put it in and give credit to you :]


	15. Not the only Gang Leader

**Well here it is, thanks for the reviews they mean so much to me :] Also sorry about any unnoted mistakes. I was writing this on yahoo chat with my friend, zebeoreo, because I wanted her input on every sentence. So yeah hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of the wonderful characters. All rights go to their respective owner, James Patterson. But I do own this plot. **

The next morning I snuck downstairs, hoping my mom was asleep. I went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and headed out the door.

Nudge would be severely disappointed about my ensemble. I hadn't brushed all the knots out of my hair, and I just threw on a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt, Paramore, and absolutely no makeup. Well, except for the necessary concealer, but otherwise none. That's why my goal was to avoid her this morning, for the fact that she would send me back into my house to change if she saw me.

Granted though, I had to take the bus, which from experience wasn't all that bad. When, I got on I prayed to god, whom I don't entirely believe in, that everyone would forget about the whole ordeal with Sam, and just mind their own damn business.

A couple people looked up from their seats, but otherwise most of them were enthusiastically talking about some new drama that had put mine in the garbage. Besides the couple acknowledges on my outfit everything was normal.

I made my way close to the back and sat down, putting in my headphones and searching through my songs.

My reverie was quickly put to an end, when my headphones were ripped from my ears. I glanced around for the perpetrator, spotting the red head behind me.

"Lisa, what a pleasant surprise," I muster trying to control the annoyance that was attempting to make its presence on my face.

This led me to bite on my lip, hard I must add.

"Cami, love your new look," she smiled as if she was the smartest person around. Her clones giggled in response around her. I

"Yeah, I was trying to go for all natural. You should try it sometime, you might actually look pretty behind all that makeup," I rolled my eyes at her, and shifted in my seat so I could verbally attack her head on.

Lissa jutted her head back like she smelt something horrible. Her expression contorted a bit, but not much due to the pound of make- up that was slathered all over her face.

"Watch your step, Ride. One wrong move and I'll be your worst enemy," she sneered as the bus came to a halt at school. I was honestly trying my hardest not to burst out in laughter. A small squeak of laughter escaped my lips and I tried to cover it up with a cough.

Lissa was already standing in line to get off, but when she heard that her eyes narrowed towards me. Her slinky arms came up to her eyes and she did a classic 'I'm watching you' gesture. Swaging her miniskirted butt off the bus with her freaks in tow, I replayed the conversation in my head. Poor Lissa, she doesn't know what she's in for.

I thanked the bus driver and smiled while I texted Iggy. He's going to want to hear this.

_Meet me on the roof in 5._

My phone instantly chimed with the Better than Revenge by TS.

_K, cuz we need to talk now. URGENT_ _Not over text._

Blindly nodding at my phone, I started making my way towards the building. I put my phone in my pocket, and noticed that Sam was in a big huddle of friends in the quad of school. I glanced over and Derek was there too, but he seemed nervous, and a little bit vulnerable.

I turned my head in the other direction and kept on walking. I can't even stand the look of him. I can't believe I gave him a chance. Both of them.

I see Gazzy, around some of his friends. He catches my eyes and looks like he wants to tell me something, and is betting against it. Jeesh, brothers can be so alike.

He lifts his hand in the air (what is that called, it's not a wave. It's the thing guys do) as a greeting when he runs over.

It kind of annoyed me, but anyway I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What's up?"

He scratched the back of his head, his face was a tad bit scrunched up in ponder, about what he was about to say.

"Well, I'm kind of worried about Westy."

"About what? He seems like a healthy seventeen year old boy. Girl troubles? Drugs?" I joked, but Gazzy looked defeated.

"Never mind," he said turning to walk away. My curiosity got the best of me, and I grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, I'm sorry that was rude. What's wrong, I'll listen without any side comments. Promise," I fiddled around with a loose string on my jacket, but managed to cough out the words, without taking my eyes away from his.

He looked at me doubtfully, and then swallowed.

"Westy, he's not the only gang leader at this school anymore."

My heart froze solid, my ears blocked off all sound and I felt as if I was falling through time. _Does he know, that I'm Max from the Eagles? What if he does?_

Then slap, I was put right back into reality,

"Cami you okay," Gazzy was shaking my shoulders, and I blinked a couple of times getting into focus.

"Yeah, sorry there's somewhere I have to be," I pulled myself out of his hold and basically sprinted towards the roof.

I could hear faint "wait ups" but I wasn't listening. He didn't know. He would have called me Max if he did.

I sighed in relief, as I rested my body against the wall. All the air was gone from my lungs, however, manage to climb up, and swing my body so I was on the roof.

Iggy was there sitting somewhat in a daze on the cliff, his feet dangling, and the first word out of his mouth when he looked up at me was 'Fang.'

**25 reviews and I'll make the next chapter, but if you reach 300 it'll be a dream come true. Dream come true = Me wanting to write the next chapter :] FAX next chappie. I love you all. Give me your thoughts… :] Thanks for your positive reviews. **

**P.S. I'm not mad I was just annoyed, but it's fine now :]**


	16. Lab Partner

"Un-freaking-believable," I mutter under my breath as I enter first period, Chemistry. I march to a random table, shoulder my backpack on it, and sit down in the uncomfortable chair. I see Nudge calculating my outfit in her head, as she sits at her lab table moving her hands in a 'me to come now' look. I shake my head, and notice that Nudge is about to walkover to me, until Iggy comes to sit next to her. I silently thank Iggy, knowing without him today would be my death day.

I subtly cross my fingers and put it an inch above the top of my right ear in a sign of 'Thank you'. Iggy solemnly nodded a fraction of an inch, and went back to listening to Nudge.

Despite everything that happened today, I smiled at this. If Iggy was willing to Nudge blabber about shoes and clothes, then I knew he liked her.  
My forehead scrunched up in thought as I put my head in my hands, liking how cold my hands felt against my temple. Everyone was seated, as I tried to calm myself down. Surprises just aren't my thing.  
"Good Morning, class," Mrs. Nelly greeted delightly in contrast to my mood. "Today we have a new student joining us. He seems to be a bit late, though," Mrs. Nelly says casting her eyes over at the clock.

I sit up straight taking my head away from my hands, absolutely horrified.  
I blurt out unable to contain myself," Who is it?" It comes out more rushed and chocked then I would like it to be. Something like 'whosut'

"Uh, lets see here," she looks down at a slip of paper, but not before giving me a weird look.

I'm literally on the edge of my seat ready to run out of the classroom if needed.  
Everyone else didn't seem to understand the urgency of my question, but it was probably the question of the year.

"Says Nicholas Venom." She looked up at me and grinned. I sighed getting comfortable in my chair again. It couldn't possibly be _him_. I look at Iggy, but he looks grave.

'Not that reassuring' I text Iggy. He gets my texts and tries to smile, but the corner of his mouth doesn't stay root for long.

Mrs. Nelly begins talking about what we were going to do today with her normal over cheery voice.

"Everyone get in groups of two! We have a fantastical lab today," Mrs. Nelly encouraged as everyone takes the chance to shuffle around. I realized a second to late that Nudge was partnering up with Iggy which left me alone, which I was fine with. Actually, counting the situation, it's just the way I like it.

After Mrs. Nelly's precise instructions on the lab on basically five hours on lab safety, I began preparing the chemicals in a line. I was almost done, when a large knock came at the class room door.

"Must've locked the door. Can you get it, Cami?" Mrs. Nelly asked as she went back to helping out a student.

I didn't really want to go, but I left my station and pushed the door open. I stopped halfway, and although it wasn't much of a surprise I still felt as if I was about to fall to my knees at any second.  
There stood the kind of sexy, but that sure wasn't me saying it, guy that was my sworn enemy almost as shocked as I was, for at least for a second until his face went back to his ever present smirk.  
"Are you going to let me in, Max-a-like, or are you just going to stand there and make me wonder," he teased, with a hint of a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, as he leaned against the doorway an inch from my face.  
My face hardened, "The name's Cami. Get it right." I move out of the way and I can feel the eyes of all the students in class on me. Not a good thing.  
"Yeah, sure, Cami," He says with a wink as he walks in but not before adding," Nice glasses."  
I realize I was still wearing my bulky safety glasses, and before I had a chance to call him out, Mrs. Nelly started speaking again.  
"Listen students, this is our new student Nich-"  
"Call me Fang," he glared at everyone making sure that if anyone called him Nicholas... Let's just say don't call him Nicholas.  
"Okay, well Fang, then. Welcome to Brandon High school! I'm sure we have a WEB student in here..." Mrs. Nelly enthused searching around. I tried to hide myself by turning towards my table. My effort was wasted.

"Ah...Cami, you're a WEB member aren't you?" She inquired as she walked towards us.  
"No," I said a bit too fast.  
"No?" Mrs. Nelly repeated confused.  
"I mean yes sorry," I say, since everyone knew I was in WEB, and they would find it funny that I denied ever spending two whole years in it today.  
Iggy made a move to come closer, but I gave him a look that said 'don't you'll just make it a whole lot worse.'  
"Would you mind showing, ah Fang, around school?" Mrs. Nelly questioned. "Maybe you'd like to exchange schedules also to see what classes you're in together?"  
All the girls were giving me jealous looks for some odd reason. One even looked like she would jump me, for being able to show Fang around school. Such brats, I thought. Take the 'chore' I don't want it. Fang was staring at me again the same way he was staring at me at the party.  
"Uh, sure. I mean if he wants too?" I say giving him a glare that should make him really think about saying he wants me to.

He glared back at me mischievously, "I'd be honored."  
He then spots Iggy and yells across the room, much to my horror.  
"Hey Igs, dead on look alike, right?"  
I somehow managed to control my features, as Iggy had.  
"Nah, this ones to prissy," Iggy concluded laughing. "Heard about your victory over Westy's crew." Iggy was trying to strike up a conversation taking the attention off me. He had his arm around Nudge protectively, as Fang stepped closer to him. Nudge looked terrified, but somehow calmed by the fact that Iggy was beside her. Cute. Wait did I say that? Nooooo...

"Okay class back to work," Mrs. Nelly mustered. "Fang you can work with Cami."

Oh, fricken great.

"You just stand there and pretend you're helping," I say as I start the Bunsen burner. "And put these on." I hand him a lab coat, gloves, and pair of safety glasses.

"Are you serious? I have to wear that?" he looked at me disbelievingly.  
"Absolutely. These are three things you need to get through your head," I say looking him in the eye as I hold up my three inner fingers of my hand.  
"One, don't get my name wrong," I say putting down one of the outer fingers. "Two, I don't care if you're in some gang," I say taking down the other finger. "And three, don't f with me." I say leaving my last finger up, which is my middle finger as I stare fiercely up at him. His eyes seem to lighten up, for some unknown reason and then…

He laughs! He fricken laughs. I throw the lab coat at him hoping it'll hit him in the face, but of course he has to catch it.  
"Watch where you throw that, honey," he teases senseless leaning into me so I'm against the counter and both his muscular arms are on either side of me. His face a couple inches away from mine, so close I can feel his breathe across my face.  
"An inch closer, and your dead," I state about to push him away.  
"Calm down I'm just getting the glasses behind you, see?" He says taking out the glasses from his hand and dangled it infront of my face.

I can feel my cheeks burn a bit.  
He's grinning at me by the way.  
"Whatever."

The rest of the period goes by the same way. Iggy kept sending me concerned looks, which I dodged. Fang kept teasing me in a silent way, by bumping my arm by 'accident' or something like that.

What a douche.

At the end of the period Mrs. Nelly made us exchange schedules. Turns out he has all my classes, even swim P.E. FML

**Sorry it took so long :[ I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, I was just really busy… I didn't get a beta to check over this because I wanted to get it out to you :] **

**Hena**

**P.S. Can I get 20 reviews, perhaps?**


	17. Passing Periods and Venom

**This is pretty much a filler :] Swim P.E. which is going to be next chapter is going to be amazing.**

I reach the halls in a matter of seconds, already heading toward my locker. In Brandon High we have a ridiculously short passing periods, and I needed to get my Spanish book out of my locker.

Dodging through the abnormal amount of kids just standing there, I bump into Katie.

Katie has been one of my best friends for awhile, but I'd say she's more of Nudge's friend then my friend. She has long straight blonde hair that ends at her shoulders, and blue eyes that are usually covered with tons of black make-up that make her eyes kind of stick out.

"Don't bump into me," Katie joked pulling me into a hug.  
"Hey, don't use that tone with me," I playfully nudge her on her shoulder.

Some distance away, I hear Fang.  
"Wait up," he calls, which only makes me want to run away and escape to the roof.  
Katie gives me a weird look, at the urgency in my eyes. She doesn't understand.  
"I got to go, see you fifth period, in swim," I say giving Katie a wave good-bye before I take off running, not caring who I bump into.

Fang is approaching and latches his hands onto my backpack, I, knowing I've been caught resort back to a walk.  
"Don't think you can get rid of me that fast," he says only slightly out of breathe, as he continues to hold onto my poor backpack.

"You have no idea," I murmur incoherently. "Anyway, what is your problem? You can't go running through the halls chasing after me. And might I also add, almost tripping me."

He just looks at me and taunts me with his obsidian eyes as he raises one eyebrow in a "what are you going to do about it" way.

I sneer at him and continue walking fully aware that his grasp on my backpack hasn't loosened.

I stop again, spotting the bait I was looking for all morning.  
"Hey Venom, why don't you ask any of those cheer leaders over there to show you around school?" I coaxed pointing over to where Lissa and her minions were. "I bet they would make much better company."  
Fang followed slowly followed his eyes down the length of my arm and to where I was pointing.  
"Sorry babe, but like I said you can't get rid of me that fast," he smirks at my open mouth. "So where we headed?"  
I shake my head. Stupid WEB! Making me show around Gang Leaders. I'll get my revenge.  
"Locker, then Spanish class," I say taking the five steps to my locker and putting in the combination, in defeat. He stands there silently, as if knowing if he says one more snide remark I might explode.  
"Don't you have a locker to go to?" I ask hopefully peeking at him from the corner of my eye. He being oh-so-clever announces "No," as take out the lock that was attached to his backpack. "But now I do." He puts it on the locker one down from mine.  
"Well, I'm glad," I say with sarcasm dripping down it with a fake smile.  
Girls getting their books from their lockers were staring at us trying to be discreet but clearly failing.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snarl crossing my arms. I'm surprised some of them do, but they only take Fang's picture with their camera phones.

I can feel Fang tense up beside me, obviously feeling uncomfortable despite his behavior at the party. I roll my eyes and start walking away, Fang grabs onto my hand.  
His eyes saying "Take me with you" but not at the same time, his facial expression is completely plain.  
Fine, alright, I think to myself.  
"Are you coming Venom?" I say feeling my pride slipping.

**I love my reviewers.**

**They are really nice, and help with plot lines.**

**They make my day :]**

**The encourage me to write, even when I think I suck**

**Lots of Love;**

**Going Ice skating going to be funn :] **

**Can I get 22 reviews?**


	18. The Fence

**Okay I am truly sorry, I didn't update faster! I had a lot going on and everything… I don't feel that good about this chapter, but I thought I should get it out to you. Also this is not the swim chapter.**

**Somethings that I have changed in the story, or I would like to make note of: **

**I thought I changed it awhile ago that Max didn't have a wig…. Sorry for the inconvenience….**

**They have a three period schedule on some days and on other days they have all six periods… It's confusing so just bare with me please.**

**Whoever said I need to stop using smilies needs to use more smilies hahaha :] I know I'm a bitch… Anyway Merry late ****Christmahannukwanzadan**** and a happy new year :]**

Twenty minutes into the wonderfully difficult world of Spanish, I get a solid poke in my side.

It's the blonde-gone-black haired girl, with striking blue-gray eyes, who also is my best friend mostly because she is keen to dangerous things even if she doesn't know it, named Hayley.  
"The new kid is staring at you," Hayley whispered under her breath when she thought the teacher wasn't watching or listening in this case. "What a creep, I mean who calls themselves Fang?"  
"The mafia," I joke, but know it's somewhere along the lines of that.

Worry starts to fill me with anxiety coursing through my veins until my hand that I've been doodling a picture of superman begins to shake. Maybe he knows something is up with me?

Hayley continued talking throughout my silent nervous breakdown," Remember when the last new kid sat next to Lissa..." she implied by leaving it open ended.

I take a glance back, and my eyes zero in on Lissa's manicured hand aimlessly roaming around his knee.

Fang didn't seem to be paying attention to Lissa's actions, because when I looked up to his face his eyes locked on mine.¡  
He grins ever so slightly.

I turn around in such haste that my paper almost flies off the table. Disgusting freak, I label him on the spot.

Hayley doesn't comment on my behavior, which I will be forever grateful for.

"Fang, lo siento no he hecho antes. Puesto que usted es nuevo en Brandon High School ¿tienes cualquier persona que demuestre su alrededor?," Mr. Gates asked Fang trying to demean him, after his introduction to the class which will be kept a secret until I die according to Mr. Gates.

The whole class looked wide eyed at the teacher who was directing the question to Fang. No one understood him not even the know-it-all Briged Dwyer.

"Sí, he Cami me mostrarme los alrededores," Fang leaned back in his seat and answered the question as if it was the easiest thing to do.  
He said my name somewhere in that chaos... Is he getting me in trouble?  
"Es necesario sentarse en la clase," Mr. Gates responded back which meant something along the lines of It... need...in class. Have no idea what sentarse meant, but Fang seemed to understand completely.

"Sí, su majestad," Fang said sitting up with a smirk.

Everyone stared at him, and the teacher asked finally in English," Where did you learn your Spanish?"

Fang shrugged and replied nonchalantly," My dad forced me to learn Spanish when I was younger. I'm just taking this class to get the easy A."

"Isn't that illegal?" asked the stereotype freshman quarterback who only cared about his muscles and social standing.

Fang smiles evilly at him, "Want me to show you what's illegal?"

"Okay, break it up," said the teacher getting over his shock. The rest of the class followed suit.

Fang slouched back into his seat completely relaxed.  
My eyes then drifted towards Lissa, whose eyes glinted with desire just like a wolf with its prey.

It annoyed the hell out of me.

Good thing the bell ringed releasing the tension from the classroom, as with its students.

Hayley and I walked toward our lockers. Hers was on the other side of mine in the back of the wall. Basically like this (C I H) the I is the wall.

As I put all my books in and grabbed my swim stuff for next period and my lunch, I waited for Hayley.

I notice Fang lurking around as he checks his surroundings and then goes behind the building.

"Oh great," I sigh out loud. He's probably going to go smoke some pot. Just another thing to add to my list to worry about. I better stop him or else my WEB reputation is gone which ultimately means my scholarship is gone.

Hayley meets up with me on the other side and I tell her that I'll meet her at the table because I had something I needed to do.

Once she left, I race to the building, expecting to see Fang huddled up against the wall with pot. But as soon as I turn the corner my intuition was wrong, because I see him climbing the ten foot fence. He was trying to ditch school, huh.

I climb up after him and grab onto the corner of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glares down at me.

"What if I say, I'm stopping you from getting suspended on your second day of school?" I said tugging on his shirt willing him to come down.

"I'd say bullshit," he said swinging one leg over.

"Okay, fine I need you not to ditch school for the rest of the week and today for the sake of my WEB scholarship. Since, you know, I took this chore of showing you around school, I think it's the least I deserve," I say looking at the ground and willing myself not to look this helpless in front of him.

"I'd say fuck you and get off your high horse," he says putting his other leg over the fence.

I jerk my hand back grasping at his shirt, losing my footing in the process. I began to fall with Fang coming down with me.

I hit the ground with a thud, but my head seems to be laying on something soft. The adrenaline rushing through my veins was pulsing to the beat of my heart.

I prepare to feel the weight of Fang's body crushing down on me. I hear a grunt and I grudgingly open my eyes expecting the worse. Fang's face was an half an inch away from mine, and his eyes, black orbs with specs of gray swirling mesmerizing me in, were just opening.

I lift my head to see that he stopped himself from falling directly on me by landing on the balls of his feet that was probably going to leave him sore for the next couple of days. His hands were the soft  
"pillow" that my head landed on.

"Next time, honey, could you not bring me down with you," he murmurs letting his body loosen up, he rests his head on my shoulder for a second.

I push him off me as a reflex and he sits back. By the way he covers his face with his hands and ran it through his hair like he has a head ache, I saw that his hands were scraped.

He seems angry for a second, but he hides it with his ever present smirk as gets up.  
"You're welcome," he says dusting himself off, and heads toward the fence again," But if you don't mind I have places I have to go."

"Don't," I plead standing up and put him in an arm hold, the easiest move to get out of.

He surprisingly doesn't put up a fight.

He just nods as if to say "Where to?"

"I need to disinfect your hands," I say making him sit against the building.

The wind began to pick, and I hear leaves rustling which was not good for my hyper senses which made me all jumpy.

"No," Fang said finally getting out of my grip. "I'm not a kid who needs a band-aid for everything."

"Just shut up, and sit tight," I began to search through my backpack for the small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Give me your hands," I say finally locating the bottle. He almost unwillingly gave me his hands, as I poured the bottle over the scrapes.

His eyes go a shade darker," Oh, I forgot to mention this might sting a little." I smile slyly as I get up to get band-aids.

He shakes his head and says," You think you are so funny, don't you?"

"Stop being a baby," I say as I find my Harry Potter band-aids just for the fun of getting him pissed off.

"Okay, close your eyes," I demand taking out the band-aid and putting it on his hand. His hands were warm to the touch, despite the cool weather.

"You can open them now," I say tapping on the band-aid to make sure it would stick.

"What the heck is this?" He stares down at his hands probably seeing Harry Potter smiling up at him on his broomstick.

"I thought it was cute," I shrug trying to hide the laughter that was making its way up my throat.

He glares at me as if to stay 'you can't be serious.'

"Hey, it was either this or Hello Kitty. If you ask anyone, I did you a favor." I say turning around so he can't see my vivid smile that had played out on my face.

"Come 'on, let's go eat lunch," I insist, walking toward the lunch area and only looking back once to see if he was following.

**LOVE YOU ALL**  
**30 reviews? idk**


	19. Swim PE

**KK here it is! This chapter is dedicated to my REVIEWERS! Finals are over yay! I feel super smart. **

**Song: Worry About You by 2AM Club**

**Hena Own All = H.O.A haha (add to your profile jkjkjkjk)**

**So basically this chappie was okay for me.**

Swim P.E:

Times like these, where you are basically waiting outside in sixty degree weather waiting for your P.E. teacher to open up the locker rooms, so you can then go and change into a bathing suit that covers less skin then it obviously should, are why we have serial killers.

I realize that I wasn't being optimistic, but would you rather me be all like "YAY! Let's go show our asses off in the OUTDOOR pool." No, that would be Lissa and her army of spray tanned oranges.

I decide to sit down on the bleachers that were conveniently by the locker rooms and the pool, as I wait along with everyone else.

Katie, and Nudge on either side of me yakking away about a sale at the 'three letters that I would never put together in a single word.' So basically they are both leaning over me so they can hear each other better, while I sit there in the middle of everything.

I can start to feel a migraine work its way up, until I decide to walk the deck to keep my brain and my toes from freezing.

Then I see Fang sitting down on the other side of the bleachers, and then I notice Lissa casually running her fingers up and down Fang's arm. He didn't seem as disturbed by it as I was. Huh? What I didn't just say that? What are you talking about?

Anyway he seems to notice me and yells," MAX LOOK ALIKE!" So fricken loud and plays it off with his signature side smirk, you know the one that makes the normal girls melt.

I smile slyly as I walk over to him," What NICHOLAS?" I say sweetly.

His smirk turns into a scowl, as he mutters under his breath," Don't make me."

I smile as I bend over so I'm eye to eye with him, "Oh little Nicholas, stop threatening people because you look so cute when you do it." I sneer every word hand dipped in taunt as I pinch his cheek as if he were a child.

"You asked for it," He growls as he stands up and throws me over his shoulder all the while I'm beating my arms down on his back and kicking him in the stomach. Might I ass kicking him in the stomach is like kicking a giant stone, and then stubbing your foot.

"LET ME GO!" I command, trying everything to get of him.

"I don't feel like it," he says. I can't see his face, but I'm almost certain he's enjoying this.

I see we are nearing the pool, and then I get serious.

"Let me go or else I'll make you never able to reproduce and put a poor child in this world," I say into his ear as deadly as I could.

"You think I'm just going to let you go? I don't play by the rules so the rule that I can't hit girls doesn't necessarily apply to me," He implies in an equally evil tone.

"If you even think about throwing me in the wat-" It was too late, he tossed me in like I was a piece of trash, but hey I don't go down easily.

Guess who went down with me? Yeah that's right.

The water was definitely like a Jacuzzi, you know the kind were you basically freeze to death.

I came out of the water gasping for breath, as we both came up simultaneously.

I jumped on him and started tackling him, and punching him. The water slowed me down a lot, so he basically managed to block all my blows. Seeing that we were standing in 5 and half feet of water, even if I managed to hit him it wouldn't hurt as much as it would've if we'd been on land.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, and swear out loud. I turned into Max, at the worse time ever.

I look down at what use to be white Paramore shirt that had gone see-through, and my sweats. I feel heat rising up on my cheeks, but ignore it.

I sent one more punch, and he caught it and in all on movement plunged my head into the water.

When he finally let my head come up, I was gasping for air. I could hear Nudge, and Katie shouting at Iggy to go save me, for some reason.

I turned around as fast as the water would let me and kicked him square at where it counts.

He is speechless in pain, I can see the blood drain from his face as he looks like he is going to throw up in the pool.

"Bitch," He spits at me.

"Dumbfuck," I say back grabbing the concrete deck and pulling myself out of the water.

He laughs sinisterly as he follows me out, and then when I turn around I notice his cheeks have a tiny tinge of pink.

"Cover up, whore," he says coolly, as he leaves to where Lissa is waiting for him with her girly beach towel. He then takes off his shirt, just so everyone can see his washboard abs, and a small scar that was almost hidden by his pant line. Not that I was looking or anything. Pshh.

I was about to retort with 'look who's talking' until I look down at my shirt, I can feel my cheeks burning with fire. I'm completely tempted to claw him to death until a certain person comes behind me and wraps their towel around me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Westy asks. I can see Nudge and Katie sprinting over to me, and almost slipping due to the damp pavement.

The teacher finally arrives then, and opens the lockers not even noticing the two already drenched students. A.K.A. Fang and I.

"Westy, I'm a big girl. And that jerk as asking for it," I say leaving him, but not before adding," I'm going to borrow this." Motioning at his towel. He just nods, and starts walking towards the boys locker rooms with a couple of…friends?

**So this chapter ehh.. alright didn't really enjoy my grammar in it. Meh**

**Anyway I love you guys and thanks for waiting so long :]**

**Hmm…20 reviews?**


	20. The Warriors No Match

**Umm… So I know you're pissed and have every right to be. Sorry! I know I didn't update… I've been sick and had tons of tests and shit, plus I needed to hang out with my friends, and not sit around all day like my bro… Anyway, yeah here it is. Just to let you know for the song of the chapter I'm kind of into screamo; so if anyone has any good bands they'd like to talk to me about please do tell :]**

**Song: Perfect Weapon- Black Veil Brides (P.S. Don't watch the music video if you get scared easily)**

**Also the grammar in this isn't that good so you've been warned…**

Saturday:

So, today was the day. Nudge, Katie, and Hayley were dragging me to the mall to buy a dress for some party that I can barely remember agreeing to go to.  
"Fang is such a jerk to you," said Katie putting her face out the window letting the frigid air hit her face. She was barely audible, until Hayley pulled her back in saying," You're going to catch a cold and don't call me over to make you chicken noodle soup."  
Nudge nodded in agreement, but scrunched her nose at the word "chicken," she had this new phase. Hayley, Katie and I called it "The Vegetarian Phase."

"You need to tell your WEB teacher that you tried all you could, but you can't teach a gangster new tricks," Nudge said keeping her eyes on the road and ignoring the constant ringing of her phone. I loved the irony to her words the warm feeling tugging at the corners of my lips for some odd reason.

Hayley and Katie both nodded, and I grabbed Nudge's phone.  
"Look, what I got here," I say ignoring them, trying to change the subject," I wonder who's calling." I smile evilly to her through the rear view mirror and her eyes look back at me in horror.  
"No, Cami, don't," she pleaded with me without taking her eyes off the road, because she was such a responsible driver.  
I ignored her pleas and answered the call," Hello?"  
"Max?" Iggy replied through the other line.  
"No, this is Cami," I put an emphasis on my name. Was he stupid? Apparently.  
Now not only am I suppose to deal with some lovesick mutant that's suppose to be my right hand man, but also Nudge's "What did he say, how did he say it" charade by the way she kept darting anxious glances to the mirror.

"Well, Cami… This is awkward isn't it? Um.. Could you give the phone to Nudge?"  
"I'm hanging up," I told the phone, and pressed the end button ignoring Iggy's protests.  
"It was Iggy," I say hearing the squeals of my friends, and wishing I hadn't said a thing.  
So I didn't hear the end of it when we got into the mall, and even then I had to agree to let Nudge get me a super short green dress. By the end of it I was so ready to hightail it out of there that I made up an excuse that I wasn't feeling good and that I'd get a cab back home. What they didn't know though, was that I actually had a fight with the oh-I'm-so-tough-baby, Dylan. He better of thought twice after trying to take my gas station and thinking he could get away with it. He doesn't even deserve his spot on the graffiti wall. I'm going to kick his sorry little ass.  
I stepped into the cab and gave the cab driver Iggy's address he nodded curtly and since Iggy's house was only a couple of minutes away we got there quickly.  
He was waiting outside for me, polishing his bike.  
"How was the mall?" he asks smirking.  
"Don't remind me," I respond groaning while I held up the bag that contained my super short dress that I swear was made so I couldn't sit down without my underwear showing.  
He took the bag with a look of 'do I really want to know.'  
I smiled, "Just throw that in the corner and let's go. Our men are waiting."  
We zoomed out of there, and made it to the HQ (A.K.A. Andreason's Bar & Club) or Dad's Place, the traffic was horrible with everyone coming home from work.  
I skidded off my bike and into the small wooden bar with Iggy right in tow behind me.  
"There she is," I heard my "dad" whisper to some guy as I walked in and sat down.  
"Um...okay, let's get down to business." As I get the gang riled up for this fight my eyes keep wandering off to the man my dad had been talking to when I walked in.  
Iggy too was acting a bit strange. Whatever, tell me when doesn't he act strange.  
"Scram," I say smiling.  
We all head out and I feel a certain piece of me that's been missing alongside my fight nights come back to me.  
The wind riling up my hair, was not a bad feeling at all, it gave me energy. Energy I needed to stay true to myself. The real me.  
Maximum Ride.  
Fang's face flooded my mind all of a sudden almost causing me to skin myself along the asphalt of the road as my hand tighten on the gas throttle and as I swerved a bit to my right. Iggy gave me a curious glance, and ignored it just willing myself to concentrate on the road.  
WTF was that?  
Finally, and thankfully we reached the park by the gas station.  
I noticed some of Dylan's crew start gathering. I could smell them a mile away. They smelled bad; like weed or maybe even something else.  
"Max," Dylan says appearing in front of the small gathering gang. His eyes were bloodshot and I couldn't help myself.  
"Didn't get enough Drain-o with your breakfast, Dylan," I laugh remembering a health class video that stated that Drain-o was used in the process of making Meth. Gross.  
He growls at me completely furious.  
"You're a waste of my time," I spun a kick at one of his guys who tried to grab at me.  
Iggy had already gotten the other guys to circle in around Dylan's gang.  
"You belong to me, Max. When are you going to see that? Ever since we-" he started.  
"Ever since I kicked your sorry little ass at age 5, I think you're what's the term again. Oh, that's right. My Bitch." I smiled wickedly at his face that was contorted in fury.  
"And let me just tell you, I don't like it when my bitch, takes what's mine," I say walking up to his shocked body.  
"You're a fucking whore!" he rages trying to land a punch in my face, but failing as I dodge it and I slam my palm against his head. Yes, I slapped him upside the head.  
"It would seriously be bad if you lost anymore brain cells, I mean you were stupid enough," I mutter as he tries to regain his stance.  
"Fuck you!" He slams into me with a stealthy kick that nipped my side. I swallow the jolt of pain and respond with a drop kick. He dodges grabbing my leg and twisting it over so I'm on my belly on the ground. Fuck!  
I groan as he puts more pressure as he twists. There is absolutely no way I'm losing to Dylan.  
"So Max," I can feel the obvious smirk in his voice as my mind goes over the possibilities of a counterattack.

"Dylan, you know the outcome of this fight isn't going to change," I say in a bored tone as I look at the ground blankly.

"What are you talking about," he says clueless.

"Take a second and look around you, there's a world bigger than your head," I say smiling at my brilliance.

I make my move, and fling my leg out ignoring the pain of Dylan finally catching on to my plan, and with my hands I push my other foot into his chest knocking him off balance.

"Prepare to die," I smile triumphantly as I get up and secure him to the ground. I pound his face in, I can hear shouts in the background, but that doesn't affect the speed of my punches.

"Max, stop, he's done," I feel Iggy pulling at me to stop. I realize that I had broken Dylan's nose and a waterfall of blood had gushed out bloodying my knuckles.

"That is nasty," I say getting up off Dylan not before one last kick which causes him to moan in pain. I can feel five different spots on my body surging with pain, that are probably going to be bruises.

All of Dylan's men were either too beaten up to talk or just shocked out of their little bias heads.

"Give me that," I snap at one of Dylan's men grabbing at their spray paint. I smiled as I painted the Eagle on the wall of the park fence rudely covering The Warrior symbol with the blue paint.

"Looks good," said Iggy walking up beside me to admire my work.

"You think so," I speculate looking up at him.

"I know so," he says grabbing for the spray paint in my hand.

"Cops! Everyone hands up where I can see them!" A voice boomed out of nowhere. Ah hell no.

**And that's that :] Tell me your thoughts, and please answer my questions:**

Where do you see this story going?

Know any good bands?

What was your favorite chapter?

How cool am I? jkjk (optional)

**Please let me reach the big 500 :]**


	21. Gozen: The Bloods

**Hey guys know it's really late, but here you go! Check out my other stories :] Like to give a shoutout to all my faithful reviewers: Without you guys I don't know what I'd do. Might update next week, but not making any promises. Bottom of the story will have more news.**

Believe me when I say that being in a gang sure can come and bite you in the butt if you don't know who you're dealing with. There are always people out there who are going to try and get your goat for lack of a better phrase. You just need to know which ones you'd die for and which one's you'd say "See you in hell."

However in situations like this one; where you might have a policeman standing behind you _possibly_ holding a gun to your back you have two options to make in my book.  
1) Run or 2)Or die in a blaze of glory.(haha Waterboy quote)  
I think you know which option I chose, when I put my hands in the air. Everyone was dead quiet, except for Dylan moaning in pain on the ground.

Iggy glowered at me completely confused by the way I was acting, as some of the other gang members hung their heads down low and refused to look at me. I guess they didn't totally know me yet.  
The man approached closer to me until I could hear his agitating breath, and that's when I decided to uncoil my plan.

I launched into a spin kick heading for the perpetrators neck area. My velocity on my kick was great, and I was showing good form, as I went in for the "kill" and my calf hit something solid.

I gained my balance putting my weight on the leg that wasn't still in the air, and I finally see that the spinning flecks of black hair came into focus.  
My foot was encased by a massive hand, and as my gaze saunters upward I squint at the recognition of the face against the sun.

Gozen Zhou. The obedient Asian, the one who's been trained in martial arts since he was like one year old. The one whose father was in a yukuza (**japenese word for gang, pretty cool huh**) back in Japan. The leader of the Junior Bloods **(hahahaha... Sorry I just found that funny I thought I was about to ty**pe **Junior Mints**)but we just call them the Bloods around here because, heck they sure could fight.

"Your kick hasn't gotten any stronger then the last time Maximum," he smiles deviously tightening his grip on my foot, as I miserably try to get my foot out of his hand by mere force.

"You're tongue hasn't gotten any sharper either," I say, as he finally drops my foot leaving impressions around my ankle.

"My father wishes to see you," he replies, holding his hand out menacingly. I stood there puzzled, I barely even knew his dad, the only things I knew about him were the rumors that went around the gangs.

"It is an offer you can't refuse," Gozen pushed stepping closer, reading my mind with that wicked Asian trick of his. **(Not making fun of Asians; I actually love them :])**

"Then, why call it an offer? Maybe you should go check the definition in your Japanese to English dictionary again," I say frankly looking straight into his eyes, as they shade a cold brown.

My gang was getting restless behind me, they knew we weren't ready to face Gozen's gang, but I couldn't swallow my pride in front of everyone even if I was about to die. It's the self-esteem issue again; I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Well, I guess my father will just have to do with you in several pieces, after all, he said for me to bring you to him no matter what."

As my favorite quote states," You've" I take this all in an interesting perspective with the 1 seconds I have to dodge Gozen's punch, which was trying to land a blow on my face.

His fists coming like bullets at me, as I try to fly out of the way of each one. When I step back for the third time I almost lose my balance, but caught myself as another fist comes ranging with the same intensity as the first. At this point, I know we were going to have to battle it out.  
There was a sudden rush of the very familiar adrenaline pumping into my veins as some type of super drug as I start lashing out kicks in Gozen's direction.

I begin to retaliate his moves by rapidly throwing my fist towards him. I try keeping in mind that my first priority was my gang, and then myself.  
All of a sudden someone's arms wrapped around my waist as they pick me up, and throw me back on the hard pavement hands first automatically scraping my hands bloody.

I know what you're thinking; No knight in shining armor? No, I don't do knights in shining armor, never have and never will. Fairy Tales are for those who are still optimistic even after losing a Dad, and the other unexplainable thing.

I learned the hard way that you need to be tough or people will manipulate you into doing whatever they want with you.  
I receive a harsh kick to my right, and I crunch in pain as my stomach throbs. My hands bleeding all over my sweat pants. The sound of ferocious laughter filled my ears as Gozen stomps on my stomach. I hold in the temptation to hurl, when blood fills my mouth. Purposely I spit it out on his white shoes causing a blood stain that even Oxy Clean couldn't get out.  
"You are going to pay for that," Gozen growls as I grab onto his leg making him falter when he tries to kick me off and then subsequently he tooters off balance. In a flash I'm on top of him, banging my fists against his head in attempt to disorient him.  
I hear Iggy calling me in the distance, as Gozen pulls on my hair causing me to lose my grip on his arms.

Gozen takes this golden opportunity to punch me in the chin, and get up. I counter-productively try to get up also earning me a couple sprayed kicks to my back causing me to drop back down to the ground again like a piece of meat.

This is it, now it's to the point where I need to face this alone.  
I manage to roll over quickly enough to escape the next series of kicks as I jump to my feet and land a perfect punch to the nose of one of the blood members, feeling it satisfyingly crack under my fist. Iggy is behind me with another long haired Eagle at my side. We manage to push through some of the crowd, but we were quickly losing.

As I take a second to glance around the room I notice Dylan's gang had vanished, leaving only the traces of Dylan's blood on the grass. Without hesitation, I grab Iggy's hand, and pull him close to me.  
"Take the gang and leave," I say staring him right into his eyes so he knows I was being completely serious. I could see he was conflicting within himself on the inside, until his blue eyes became more pronounced as he nodded. After all, I am the gang leader he couldn't disobey me.  
"Be careful," he says squeezing my hand once before letting go and shouting the retreat code words. I sigh as I continue to fight. Feeling myself loosen up, when one guy bangs my head with a wooden flank from behind. I can't believe I fell for that again. I feel myself getting dizzy but I will it away, as I side jab him making him fall to the ground. I then pick him up by the hair and knee him in the face. Then I went into my Kill Bill traits and everything went insane. I don't know how long I've been fighting, but my breaths began coming to me in big heaps and I felt exhaustion drown me.

I manage to do a punch/ drop kick on another guy who thought he'd surprise attack me from behind like I wouldn't be able to see him, and there is no way I'm letting that happen again. "Fuck, don't underestimate me because I'm a girl," I shout at the dumb ass. I look down about to infiltrate a bunch of naughty words at him, when I notice that I know him.  
"Jeez Max," the man is on the ground coughing from my punch, in a fallback position, as he then rolled up so he was sitting with his knees apart and both hands behind him as if he was at the beach, and not in the middle of a gang fight.  
"What are you doing here," I spit venomously; I mean this was my fight. Who cares if I was losing, and all my gang members were hesitantly leaving due to my orders.  
"How about let's start with saving your ass. I never got to apolo- Max," I without warning I lose my balance, and as much as I don't want to say this, fall onto Westy in a really awkward position, but that wasn't the matter at the moment.  
"Oof," he responded as he was forced back to the ground again by my weight. "I know I'm hot and all, but-" his words began to escape me as I become increasingly dizzy. I encouraged myself as I push myself of his chest. My vision was getting all blurry and the last thing I remembered was red streaking down my vision and me thudding back to Westy's chest.

**Like? Love? Hate? Review? Suscribe?**

**Also please join a Facebook page called: **_**Maximum Ride Fanfiction**_**. You can talk about your favorite fanfics, or promote your own :]**


	22. Savior

**This chapter is getting back into the plot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride as much as I wish I did, I just own this plot.**

Third Person POV:  
The sun was making luminous shadows out of every single object, when Fang entered the small motor repair shop, which had the best prices from motor changes to car washes. He was bringing in his bike after some casualties from the fight with Westy had scratched some of the paint off of the shiny black gas tank. Fang hadn't meant to hold out on fixing his bike, but things at home had gotten a whole lot more complicated with his little sister, Ella and his demonical parents whose only insight was to see that Fang hold the family heritage of marrying a girl from a wealthy family and taking over his dad's side job of a CEO of some big firm.

Scathing at his parents for his long years in military school and not even including all the private tutors that he was encircled with since he could speak made him loathe keeping the "tradition" that generations before had claimed as a rite of passage in every male first born under the direct branch of ancestry in the Martinez family. He just thought it was a load of bullshit.

Fang took a lot of pride in his motorcycle like a mom would of her baby, at least most moms. Ella use to bug him about his bike every chance she got, but Fang would just stare at her and she would walk away a little creeped out. He found it funny that people would shut up by him just looking at them.

The little bells jingle as he walks in alerting Taylor who looks up from a car magazine at the front desk.  
"Hey, what can I do for you man?" He asks setting aside his magazine and gets out of the chair.  
"Slow day?" Fang asks striding over to the counter.

Taylor nods, as he distinguishes Fang's bike outside the glass door. He notices a dent in the side that obscures the fine paint finish.

"Bring it to the back," Taylor says while his calloused hands motion for Fang to come out back into the garage with the bike.

Once in the garage, Taylor begins to examine the scratches looking at the dent last. "Fang, I know you can fix this on your own," he says without looking up from the bike. Taylor still investigates the damage, as Fang gives a tiny shrug," My mom is forcing me to go to one of my Dad's parties."

Taylor expresses his sympathy already knowing the situation going on in Fang's house by placing his hand on Fang's shoulder. Fang nods and Taylor goes back to examining the bike."Well it looks like I can be done within the hour," Taylor says getting up from his crouch.  
Fang knowing from experience pulls out a two hundred dollar bills, and says," I don't need the change keep it."

You could say he felt bad for intruding in Taylor's apartment the past couple of days, but he'd never rely that out loud.  
Taylor just nods knowing that if he denied the money Fang would just order him to have it anyway. Taylor sighs walking over to his tool kit.

"Is Blake at his Dad's?" Taylor asks knowing the situation between Blake and his dad weren't well.

Fang nods," He won't be able to come to any fights for awhile." Taylor just shakes his head, and changes the subject.  
"Hey Fang, did you hear about the fight with Max and Dylan," Taylor rummages through the capacious tool box.

Fang leans silently back in his chair, "No, anything good?"  
Fang's fingers begin to unknowingly drum on his leg. "It's better than good, one of the guys came by earlier and said that Gozen's gang got involved. According to him, Max looked like an omelet," Taylor eases finding what he was looking for and walks back toward Fang. "Looks like we'll have better chances of becoming one of the top gang's with her gone," he carries on.  
Fang nods slowly and Taylor continues again, "Can't believe they actually decided to do a gang fight in the Eagle Rock Hillside Park. You know the one by the gas station-"  
"That Max has a fetish over, yeah I know," Fang's lips make a slight upward motion before he can conceal it.

Fang got up, stretched and blanked his face of any emotions, "Well, got to go. Ella's going to pick out a tux. I'll take a cab." Fang breathes. He usually only talked a lot around Max or when he was angry at his parents.  
Taylor eyes him suspiciously. "Be careful," he says.  
Fang nods back," I will."  
Fang had no idea what he was doing only what his heart was telling him to do as he tells the cab driver to speed towards the Eagle Rock Hillside Park in Upper East Side of L.A.

Westy POV:  
"Max, Max, stay with me, you need to stay awake," I try to stay calm, but my voice falters on the last note, as I look up for anything that would help her. My gang had just happened to be in the area of the fight, when I got a call from an affiliate. All I needed to know was that Max was a part of it to draw my curiosity. I haven't really seen her around lately, and I thought maybe it would be a good time to apologize. I guessed wrong, in every way. It was pure luck that Gozen's gang was getting worn out, and none of them were coming towards us. They were probably just busy keeping my gang at bay. Profanity was being thrown everywhere and in the middle of this crisis are Max and I.

You are all probably screaming at me to call an ambulance. I would, but however in this situation it would be the worst move since they look into everything that happened and ask a lot of questions. I don't think that Max wants a criminal one more criminal record than she probably already has.

I stare back down at Max's closed eyes, willing for them to open. After a couple of seconds of nothing I put her head on my lap as I try to examine the wound by gently moving her hair to the front of face.

A noise makes me look back up, and I can see Gozen approaching us at a dangerous speed. I as tenderly as I can, put Max's head on the ground, she shudders, a first response. I can't take my eyes away from her, because by the time I look up from contemplating what I'm going to do Gozen is in yards of reaching me. His wicked smile enough to make me feel uneasy about this fight, his stance solid, his intent seemed futile. Gozen menacingly approaches us with blood swiped over his cheek.

"Look whose come to play hero. Little Westy of the Vipers wants to join the big leagues?" Gozen spits, every word seemed to hang above the air.

"My father's planning a bright future for her. Maybe my father will be so kind enough to give her wings instead of mix her with wolf DNA. Then the Eagles would really stand for something,' Gozen implies under his tense stare.

"You're whole family is sick," I sputter.

He seems to be ignoring the commotion around him and only focuses on us. I glance back down, Max is whimpering on the floor, and I hope she'll be okay. The next second I look up, I see Gozen crashing to the floor, with such force it would probably be enough to kill a normal person. Standing behind Gozen, is the one person I never thought I'd see here. A guy with black eyes and the darkest hair is standing there behind the setting sun in fake persona as a savior. Fang.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Fang squashes his foot down on Gozen's head, then looks up at me.  
"Get her out of here, I've got this," he speaks as he sends another kick into the side of Gozen's chest keeping him down.  
"I-I don't know what to do," I state never feeling as helpless in my life as I do now as I pick her up from the ground. Fang seems to regard this for a second and then replies while stepping on over Gozen's back," You've got this, and I've got her." He says taking Max out of my trembling blood soaked hands and into his.  
I'm about to refuse when Gozen seems to be getting up again. "Okay." I say and we both look each other in the eye, and I know at that moment I knew I lost something. What? I don't know, but I lost something.

**Review- tell me what you think of this new unraveling of the plot?**

**Subscribe**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Also please join and recruit members for the Facebook page : Maximum Ride Fanfiction :] **


	23. Weaknesses

Fang could have punched himself in the head, if he hadn't been carrying the seemingly unconscious girl in his hands. It's not that Fang regretted saving the girl from Gozen, and making sure Westy wouldn't be the one she sees when she wakes up; however, what if she doesn't wake up? Fang trembled at the thought as the cab driver, whom eyed him suspiciously, opened the door for him so he could set the girl down in the back seat.

Fang scoots in beside her, as the driver starts up the car. He looks back at Fang a bit panicked," Is she okay?"

The only reason that the driver didn't leave the arrogant man behind was that he was paying top dollar for such a short trip.

Fang thought for a half a second and handed the man a paper with his address on it, and said," Go there as fast as you can." The driver looked down at the girl and then plugged in the address in the GPS system, and piped nervously," Are you sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital?"

Fang's temper was about to get the best of him so he took a deep breath and looked down at the girl.

"No, just go." Fang looked up and shot a look at the driver, whom then gulped and pulled off the curb hectically.

This was no time for Fang to take the time to smirk at how easily he made the taxi man uncomfortable, and so he didn't. Truthfully, this wasn't a situation that Fang liked himself to be in.

Luckily the cab driver, except for a few instances, wasn't on the talkative side which allowed Fang some valuable time to evaluate the situation.

Fang looks down at the girl's face, which needless to say was swelling a bit, and noticed something remarkably shocking. Vulnerability.

He wanted to cover her up, so no one but he could see her like this. She looked fragile. He wanted this to be a bad dream, because he knew this girl would hate it if anyone saw her in this state.

By that moment, Fang was hooked like some sorry fish. He had to protect her, always. He had to protect Max.  
If it was any other girl, the motivation he felt wouldn't have been the same, Fang realizes allowing his lips to form a firm line.

He finally found it whether he liked it or not. She was his only weakness and also the most annoying chick in the world. Fang smirks almost letting the noise of laughter escape his lips. This girl was really going to be the death of him.

IGGY POV:

I can't believe it. I shake my head in total embarrassment, as I pace the HQ basement. I left her in the middle of that mess, like a fucking cat. I'm the one whose suppose to be protecting her. Her big fricken brother, heh, what kind of joke am I? I already broke rule number 1. Might as well break all of them, I thought sarcastically.

"Iggy," someone says trying to comfort me as if I'm some baby.

That's about when I punch the wall and hear a satisfying crack of the wall giving way. "Fuck," I hissed as I examine my bleeding knuckles and then to the fist sized hole left in the wall.

If I thought it was quiet before I was dead wrong. Now, everyone was just shocked that I lost my temper. Which made me feel even worse, now not only did I feel like a jackass for leaving Max, but also a moron for punching a wall like a pubescent boy.

I swear once more, before I turn around to face the gang. They all have sunken faces and injured bodies, and that's enough to snap me out of it. I'm not the only one feeling bad about leaving her there.

"Iggy, you know it's not your fault. We had no choice," said one of the members whose nose refused to stop bleeding. Everyone looked like shit, and that was not from Dylan's gang. Gozen's father wanted Max? That definitely set off red alerts in my mind about the couple abductions going on around the neighborhood. What would happen if Gozen's father's was the one doing it? He was a scientist for a firm that went under for unethical uses of animals. What if he's a psychopath? I see no other reason for him to want her.

I just nod," But what if," one of them starts, until someone punches his already limp arm making him whimper to quiet. Everyone is basically worn out from the battle.

I sigh; being best friends with a person who puts their life on the line everyday is so fricken hard.

I hear someone yelling my name as they stumble in through the door of the HQ.

"Iggy this isn't good," he stops feeling a bit embarrassed with all the attention on him now.

"Spit it out!" I say trying to get to the matter of urgency, almost about to shake him to the point of death.

"The Vipers and the leader of the flock were both at Eagles Park!" He says as he slumps down on the chair. Everyone takes this in with a dead silence.

What are they doing there? Why would Fang go there alone, and why is Weston there with his gang? Are they teaming up on Max?

"Guys, she'll be fine," I say finding it hard to swallow my own words. I turn grabbing my jacket and trudge out the door. "She'll be fine," feeling my breath escape me. I'm trying to force myself to believe it, but I can't.

**So here it is… I will be updating soon I just lost a part of me draft and need to find it Join my FB page: Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**Follow me on Twitter: HenaXRay(:**

**SavetheBrightside3 (AKA Hena)**

**P.S. So how is it? Is Fang warming up to you now? :) Review**

**Song: Good Life by One Republic :D**


	24. Sisters

**So… Don't be too mad at me please. I've had a tremendous amount of stuff going on in my life, and I wasn't able to update… in about a year. I know that's no excuse. Anyway hope you guys are all well, and thank you to my faithful readers who have been with me since day one. Enjoy: Please note it's about 12 o'clock in the morning right now, and I'm sorry if word didn't catch my grammar mistakes. HAHA I get hysterical when I'm tired anyway…**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"Ella, please listen to me, this time it's really not my-"

"Save it," Ella angrily snapped, as he put Max down on Ella's bed. Ella's face contorted in sincere bewilderment while staring at Max's unconscious beaten up body before them.

"It's not my fault," Fang finished cautiously and quickly enough so she didn't have time to cut me off again for the third time.

"I'm really going crazy," Ella scoffed hysterically. She rubbed her temples in hopes to rid herself of the growing migraine.

All of the sudden she stopped and whispered dreadfully," Fang you could go to jail. You could get locked up for a year or even more, seeing the condition she is in."

"Ella that is not going to happen, because as I've been trying to tell you, it wasn't me," Fang sat down Ella's bed beside Max's body.

"Then why didn't you bring her to the hospital?" retorted Ella in complete obfuscation.

"Because… the situation… you see…"

Ella shook her head in disgust. She kneeled down and analyzed Max's body. Ella, who had taken an intense first aid course with the coercion of her mother, witnessed similar wounds on her brother before and knew exactly how to treat them. The only thing she was really concerned about was the head injury; she would need to examine it more closely.

Fang seemed to be at a loss of words; he didn't want to tell his sister about Max being in a gang.

"Ella, even though I've done a lot of shit I'm not proud of, I swear I would never have gone this far especially with her," Fang confided genuinely.

Ella studied her brother's face, and contemplated what he had said.

"What does she mean to you?" she curiously questioned him. She wanted to know why her supercilious brother would care for this girl.

"She's important to me."

Ella sighed knowing that was all she was going to get out of her brother.

"Okay I'll help her, but I'll need a favor later," Ella capitulated with a sigh.

"Anything for my little sister," Fang replied hoping his gratitude showed at least a bit.

"You need to go get dressed, Mom and Dad are going to be home soon," Ella advised," You probably forgot today is Dad's dinner party."

"Oh crap," Fang acknowledged wondering how he was going to explain Max's worn out body. Ella sensed the undertone of worry in her brother's voice.

"I'll think of something, so just go get dressed before Mom and Dad come home. And try to be nice to them around the guests would you?"

Fang sniffed, "I guess one night wouldn't hurt." Fang tried to let out a convincing smile, but it just turned into a grim line on his face.

Ella shooed him out the door, but not before Fang added," Take care of her."

Ella rolled her eyes.

Fang POV:

Once I got into my room, I immediately superman onto my bed. Even if it was only a minute, I needed some time to think about how my concrete feelings for Max could turn into putty so quickly. I roll over onto my side. _Maybe this attachment is nothing but mere sympathy. Or maybe it was a gradual and unknown inclination toward her that I only realized now. _I groan at the thought, and instantly impel myself off my bed. _Weaknesses suck._ I head toward the bathroom to take a shower, so I could wash all the grit off me.

Consequently, this gave me more time to think about the subject at hand. There were a myriad number of possibilities of how this all came to be, but all that was burning in my head was Max's lifeless body.

There was a pang somewhere in my chest, possibly from a bruise forming.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower. _ There is no possibility between Max and I anyway. Or else if there was it would be some twisted West Side Story, where we both would end up dead. _I made up a conclusion. _This is just an evanescent feeling; it'll probably go away as soon it came._

I throw on the Tux that Ella had prepared for me. Luckily everything was black, except the pristine white tie. As soon as I had it on, I charge out the door without a second thought.

**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions (what do they call it now on here "followers"?), and those who favorited my story and me.**

**I love you all…**

**Add me on twitta: HenaXRay**

**And if you review, I'll update sooner… hopefully within the week (: But that's only if you review (;**

**LOVE,**

**HENA**


	25. Fancy Types

**I would like to thank ****Don'tDisTheSonic for helping me write this chapter! Please check her out! I would also like to thank you guys for being so patient, and last but not least I'd like to thank the people who submitted their entries and took a interest in this story.**

The minute I walk out of my bedroom door, I hear the cacophonous sound of laughter, clanks of wine glasses, and worst of all, jazz music. Why is it always jazz music? I sigh and prepare my "acceptable" formal demeanor or whatever. It really killed me because all people do at these parties is lie and lie some more, and that was what I was about to do. The room would be filled with people in fancy clothes with big fake smiles, all trying to one-up the person next to them.

I take a deep breath one more time before entering the living room. I fake a smile at people trying my best to look sincere. As I slowly make my way through insane amount of scumbags dressed to the freaking nines, I hear someone call my name. Not Fang, but Nicholas. I'd like to remind you how much that name annoys me. I twitch a little at name, but nonetheless I grudgingly turn around to face Anne.

"What is it Ann- Mother?" I ask trying not to let the agitation get into my voice. I didn't want to start a row with her right now; I needed to get back to Max. I mentally slap myself. Great. Now I can't stop worrying about Max. Was she okay? Was Ella working to save her life?

Anne noisily clears her throat, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nicholas, this is Joseph White, and his wife, Audrey," Anne says smiling a little too widely. The message was clear: Don't. Fuck. Up. I really fucking badly wanted to embarrass her in front of her "friends", but I couldn't with an unconscious girl upstairs now could I?

Two scumbags stood next to her, both ostentatious and condescending in appearance. The woman's pure blonde was held high up in a painful-looking bun. Her snug fitting silver sparkly dress did not leave much to imagine and her face was covered with way too much red lipstick, a nasty-shade-of-purple blush, and black raccoon eyes. She just stared at me, judging me from what looked like every angle. The guy to Anne's left had silver hair that was combed and gelled back like George Clooney's, or something. He wore a three piece black suit and large black dress paired with an oversized black fur coat that was draped over his shoulders.

I nod curtly at them, about to excuse myself from the situation, when Anne out of the blue says," Their daughter is going to Slintzer Prep, you know which one I'm talking about right?"I have never heard of Slozer Prep, or whatever it was called, but I imagine that it is as fancy and stuck up school like the rest of the people here.

Despite not knowing what the hell she was talking about and where the hell she was going with this, I nod my head and say," I've heard of it, your daughter must be very smart to be admitted into that school." The only way to get myself out of these situations, as I like to call them, is to make them feel so good about their stuck up selves and then excuse yourself from the conversation.

The two scumbags smile at each other and George, or whatever the hell his name was, replies," Yes, she is at the top of her class. She also plays the piano, the violin, and the flute. And she is also very involved in her school-"

"Oh don't forget that she won the beauty pageant five times in a row, darling," chimes in his wife. This just kills me. The thing I hate even more than scumbags is them bragging about their "perfect" scumbag kids.

"She seems lovely," Anne says smiling at them. Anne was always a sycophantic type of person. Always calculating and manipulating people into believing that she had a "perfect" life also.

"My daughter is the best at her school. She has won many awards and trophies," Anne emphasizes the word "best". The Whites look at me, expecting Anne to say something spectacular about me like; Oh Nicholas got scouted by a talent agency, because he sings wonderfully or some crap like that. Ha. Yeah right. I wonder how they would react if I said I was a gang leader. They would probably think it was a joke or something.

Anne looks slightly nervous, which means she's having a mental breakdown on the inside. I sigh," Well I'm good at fighting." I feel Anne's glaze pierce my skin," I mean I've been taking martial arts my whole life." I smile hoping to fix my blunder.

"Oh, that explains the bruises on your face," the woman says. Anne breathes out loudly, glad that I didn't say that I was a gang leader or something of that sort.

"Well anyway, you'll have to meet my daughter. She could not make it tonight because she has a speech and debate tournament today, and as captain she could not miss it," says George's wife looking actually disappointed at the missed opportunity to show her "wonderful" daughter to the world.

"That reminds me, Nicholas, where is your sister?"

And there it is. My escape. I feel bad that Ella was now going to have to suffer her wrath, but I really need to get back to Max.

"I'll go get her," I say forcing a smile and pardoning myself away. I then try not to dart up the stairs to Ella's room.

"Ella!" I hiss quietly in case someone might hear barging into her room.

"Fang you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ella says clutching her chest. "I thought you were mom."

"Ella, do I look like a douche bag to you?" I say and then realize once again the serious matter at hand," Is she going to be alright."

"I think so, I was just treating her with some Bengay before you rudely barged in scaring me!" she says pulling out wraps.

"Anne paid $5,000 for that first aid course and all you could think of was Bengay?" I shout at her.

"Shut up! They'll hear you," Ella says getting up and closing the door that I forgot to close. She then turns back to me and says," Never question the power of Bengay on sore muscles. This stuff does wonders. And trust me she's going to be sore when she wakes up, if she wakes up."

I gulp at the thought of Max not waking up. "Don't worry Fang, I'm taking this seriously. I only treated her minor injuries with Bengay, and I wrapped her other ones up. She'll be fine. Her head injury doesn't look fatal."

Max lay on Ella's bed; most of her injuries were already bandaged, but she still looked so fragile. Her blonde hair was matted and dirty, and her lip was busted.

"So you are saying she's going to be alright," I sigh in relief when she nods her head.

"What is she to you?" She asks curiously.

"Oh I just remembered Anne wants you. Some people are down there bragging about their child. They remind me of George Clooney and Audrey Hepburn." I explained hoping to get off the topic, because I'm not really sure myself.

Ella rolled her eyes, and then grinned. "Take good care of her, while I'm gone. And just because I don't ask what happened doesn't mean I don't want to know," and with that she left to go downstairs leaving Max and I alone.

**Sorry it's really short!**


End file.
